


Boyfriend Experience

by Itzavibes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzavibes/pseuds/Itzavibes
Summary: Iwaizumi y Oikawa se reencuentran después de 5 años, Oikawa ha perseguido sus sueños logrando cumplir más de uno, pero Iwaizumi se ha tenido que sacar adelante así mismo después de perder a su familia…¿el camino? La noche y las artes de la seducción.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Hogar

Oikawa estaba ansioso por retornar a casa, es la primera vez en cinco eternos años que podría quedarse una larga temporada, después de recorrer el mundo representando diferentes banderas, colocando para los más poderosos y hábiles jugadores, podría descansar y recuperarse de aquella lesión de ligamentos que le ha pedido que se detenga a la fuerza, y esta vez no puede hacer oídos sordos porque el entrenador le había amenazado con dejarle en la banca hasta que esta fuera una extensión de su cuerpo si no descansa y asiste a terapia física. La temporada estaba próxima a comenzar y aunque se declarara en abierta rebeldía , el mercado de pases ya estaba cerrado, así que tampoco podía amenazar con tomar alguna de las jugosas ofertas de quienes darían un riñón por tenerle en su equipo.

El vuelo de Oikawa Arribó a Tokio a las 2:00 am de un día martes de Mayo

Oikawa extiende los brazos e inspira con fuerza — Ahhhh! cómo te extrañé Japón, que guapo que estás— cuando estaba a punto de humanizar a su país para ponerse al día y charlar sobre los últimos acontecimientos que no se han contado, una vibración conocida lo saca de sus cavilaciones

— Moooooooom—

A pesar de que Oikawa religiosamente llamaba a su madre casi todos los días, y la sesión de FaceTime jamás se negaba entre ellos cuando los cambios de zona horaria coincidían, hablar con ella ubicándose en la misma patria lo envolvía en una sensación abrazadora, estaba volviendo a casa… finalmente.

— Cariño cómo estuvo tu vuelo? Pudiste dormir algo? Tus piernas cupieron en los asientos? Pediste up-grade? Cómo está tu rodilla? — La emoción brotaba a cada palabra a pesar de que aún faltaban algunos días para que el abrazo se concretara.

—Mi vuelo estuvo terrible, no pudo ser peor, me negaron el up-grade a pesar de tener la tarjeta titanium, y es que nadie me ha dicho que para acceder al up-grade tenía que comprar los boletos con ella, y los míos han sido un regalo del equipo entonces no pude intervenir en la compra…, y después cuando me colé a primera clase, un asistente de cabina me amenazó con esposarme, a lo que le dije que si él mismo me podía mover no tendría problema, pero cuando nos reencontremos te contaré como terminé con champagne de cortesía … — Oikawa sonreía, no sólo por la anécdota sino por lo cercano que se sentía a todo lo que sus ojos podían recorrer mientras sostenía el móvil contra su oído.

— Pero cariño… — entre sollozos

— Mamá? estás llorando?, prometo contarte todo ahora, por favor no llores, que me vas a hacer llorar a mi también.

— No es eso cariño, es que tu voz… te siento tan cerca— Oikawa oye como sorbe su nariz para componerse— No me hagas caso

— Te mandaré la selfie que nos tomamos con la tripulación! y ahora tengo que correr al parqueadero o Iwa-Chan me matará si lo hago esperar a estas horas

— Cariño abraza a Hajime de mi parte, los esperamos este fin de semana, conduzcan con precaución, te amo.

—Te amo más!, abraza a Takeru por mi.

*

Esperó ver a Iwaizumi en el parqueadero, pero sus ojos no encontraban aquella cabellera anárquica a combinación con ese semblante de pandillero que tanta gracia le hacía, Oikawa era despistado, muchas veces su personalidad podría considerarse encantadora como también desconsiderada y hasta cruel… en medio de este análisis donde repasaba lo tarde que llegó a la repartición de empatía recordó que jamás coordino esperarlo en el estacionamiento, Iwaizumi había tenido una vida difícil, y a pesar de que el mismo le ofreció ayuda económica muchas veces, este nunca la aceptó… — Iwa-Chan me debe estar esperando en la zona que conecta con el subte, nunca mencionó nada sobre tener coche o moto, bravo Oikawa te faltó preguntarle cómo está su familia para terminar de cag…

Una suave bocina lo saca de su mea culpa y al voltear nota un precioso mercedes C 300 Coupé, negro como la noche, Oikawa nunca fue un hombre de autos, prefería siempre ir de copiloto, pero incluso él sabe apreciar una belleza como esa, lo que no se imaginó fue que quien conducía era su Iwa-Chan

*

Estas nervioso? es la primera vez que se ven desde que él se fue, y eso fue meses antes de que… bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero— Alex siempre parecía mucho mayor cuando hablaban de cosas más trascendentes que el trabajo.

— Si… supongo que son nervios lo que siento… no sé… no sé que decirle

— Cuando note que vives en un piso de varios millones y conduces un auto de un par más?

Iwaizumi tenía la cabeza bajo sus hombros, evitando el contacto visual, limitándose solo a asentir como si fuera un niño avergonzado de sus travesuras.

— Hajime… eres libre de decirle o no decirle lo que tú quieras

— No quiero mentirle, no puedo mentirle a él

— Me vas a decir que en todo este tiempo?, el tema nunca ha salido entre ustedes, si hablan siempre Hajime por Dios… — Alex no puede evitar reírse

— Hablamos una vez a la semana — Iwaizumi nota la decepción de su propia voz— Y como le encanta hablar y a mi escucharle, nunca hemos llegado a los detalles de mi vida actual, y supongo que si me va a rechazar por eso, prefiero arrancarme la bandita de una vez y ... Seguir adelante sin él.

— Es el peor consejo que te puedes dar, ¿Seguro que escogiste bien tu carrera?, Como casi psicólogo no vas a sacar de la depresión a nadie Hajime-Kun— Alex no duda de la capacidad de su pupilo, nunca lo ha hecho, ni cuando lo rescató de ese restaurant al que llamarle irregular sería elogiarlo, ni cuando Hajime se negó a aceptar su ayuda hasta el cansancio, ni cuando casi se matan a golpes para hacerle entender que debía sobreponerse a la vida que les tocó.

— Cállate no necesito que me insegurices sobre mis habilidades intelectuales idiota— Iwaizumi le lanza un golpe flojito y ya parece recuperado.

— Ouch!— Alex hace un intento por parecer dramático — ¿Qué hemos dicho de la violencia Hajime?

— "Sólo si nos pagan extra por ello" — Ambos repitieron en un coro aprendido por años de camaradería y la voz de Hisa resonando en sus cabezas.

*

— Wow Iwa-Chan …sólo Wow … yo no sabía que contrataran chóferes tan poco agraciados… salúdame a tu jefe por autorizarte a venir por mí.

— Quieres caminar hasta el primer hotel que encuentres Idiotikawa? y baja los pies del tablero que el dueño de este auto te va a romper la cara.

— Iwa-chan yo también te he extrañado mucho, y estoy muy agradecido de que hayas venido por mi — Oikawa ha estado en demasiados lugares del mundo como para cortarse al dejar un beso en la mejilla de Iwaizumi.

—¿Qué haces? Que no estamos en Francia Oikawa — Hajime espera que Oikawa no note lo encendido de su rostro

— Toda la razón Iwa-Chan en Francia son dos, así que me debes otro, ven…

Iwaizumi se fija que no venga ningún auto tras ellos, y frena de golpe teniendo la certeza que Oikawa nunca usa cinturón de seguridad pues le gusta desparramarse de mil formas en los asientos… el golpe en su cabeza resuena dentro de su burbuja de asientos de piel.

— Iwaaaaachaaaaaan… si no me querías besar podrías decírmelo, yo entiendo con palabras no sé porque siempre me quieres domesticar como a un perro — Oikawa termina la frase haciendo la mímica de unas garras más de gato que otra cosa — Guauf

Iwaizumi está concentrado en mantener su postura pero aún no entiende cómo todo lo que sale de la boca de Oikawa le suena a provocación.

—Estate quieto que vamos a entrar a la autopista, y si tengo que frenar para darte otra lección nos matamos los dos.

— Eres un romántico Iwa-Chan, caballeros como tú ya no quedan— dijo cerrando sus labios con un zipper imaginario

El silencio pactado duró 30 segundos y fue roto por el joven de cabello castaño y ojos de sonrisa.

No se veían hace casi cinco años, hablaron de todo y de nada, repasaron cada uno de los equipos en los que ha jugado Oikawa, cuál ha sido su menos favoritos (porque siempre hablaban de lo feo primero), de sus lesiones, de sus amores, Oikawa le contó todas sus aventuras con una lista interminable de modelos, y una que otra fanática de las que se cuelan en la habitación y se desnudan frente a ti y no te dejan sin otra cosa que hacer… Oikawa buscaba cierto grado de validación en la opinión de Iwaizumi, pero eso no llegó — Tú estás loco? pero de remate, Es peligroso Oikawa por Dios, te podrían haber matado, secuestrado, vender tus órganos que sé yo… dime que por lo menos usas preservativo

— Pero claro Iwa-Chan, el único niño en mi vida es Takeru y no quiero que eso cambie nunca jamás

— Takeru ya no es un niño Oikawa, está más alto que tu

— Más alto que tu tal vez Iwachan, que te quedaste bien chiquito, pero a Takeru le deben faltar unos cuantos centímetros para alcanzar al bombonazo de su tío.

— Ya ya ya… me refería a que te cuidaras de las ETS, pero por el motivo que sea me alegro que te cuides Tontikawa

Estaban en un terreno sexual, Iwaizumi súplica que Oikawa saque el tema a colación y él pueda deslizarlo mientras conduce y no tenga que enfrentar su mirada. Pero Oikawa es Oikawa e Iwaizumi no le va a pedir peras al olmo, la conversación continua y sólo se centran en lo que ha comido, vestido y visitado Oikawa en estos últimos 5 años, quizás otras personas se molestarían con lo satisfecho de sí mismo que pueda resultar Oikawa, pero Iwaizumi es inmune a todo ello, y de corazón extrañaba sentir su voz, su risa, su aroma y toda su humanidad a centímetros de él, ahogándolo por completo, Hajime ha estado en lecciones de nado para el mar tormentoso de emociones que es Oikawa desde que era niño. No puede recordar la primera vez que gastó sus deseos de cumpleaños pidiendo un beso de su mejor amigo y no de Haruka, la niña con la que lo molestaban y le cantaban canciones embarazosas. Una parte de Iwaizumi cree que si aún celebrara su nacimiento la cosa no sería distinta.

Oikawa revisa y rebusca cada compartimiento del auto de Iwa-Chan mientras le cuenta una anécdota de juerga muy intensa que partió en Argentina y acabó en Brasil — Caminamos por el puente de los amigos o de la amistad, no recuerdo bien Iwachan … pero íbamos desnudos!... de ahí en adelante todo es un blackout porque entiendo a medias el español, pero el portugués definitivamente me ganó, al otro día visitamos las cataratas y …

— IWACHAN ! Por Dios!, no te conocía esta faceta ... qué es esto... ¿Qué eres? ¿una maquina? o ¿una especie de señor de las artes amatorias? — Oikawa está pálido por la cantidad de sobres metalizados en la guantera frente a él – Ni si quiera los puedo contar!

— Si

Oikawa lo mira como esperando que continúe y le dé una explicación más allá de sólo "si"

— Iwachan, las bromas las hago yo… no me vas a decir que eres así de popular con las mujeres —Oikawa le señala con los ojos los preservativos

— Me va mejor con los hombres…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ¿qué tal?... La categoría de esta historia es Explícita, en el primer capítulo no se nota, pero ya viene .... jiji.


	2. No necesitamos Amigos nuevos

Ante los ojos de Oikawa se despliega un apartamento enorme, minimalista con tonos grises y blancos, no es que necesitara mucha decoración, ya que su pieza central era la muralla de cristal que abarcaba todo el lugar y se iluminaba con las luces de la noche de la ciudad de Tokio, contaba con dos pisos de ambientes abiertos, todo muy simple, todo muy Iwachan.

—Aún no me lo creo — Soltó Oikawa a la vez que dejaba caer ambas maletas al suelo.

— Si no te gusta te puedo dejar en el hotel que prefieras Oikawa — La voz de quería sonar indiferente, pero no pudo camuflar su pesar.

Iwaizumi, estaba orgulloso de lo que había conseguido, pues le había costado sangre sudor y lagrimas, lo del sudor incluso era literal, y las pocas veces cuando se permitía fantasear de su eventual reencuentro con Oikawa, imaginaba que le gustaba su hogar tanto como a él y que quizás, si tenía suerte le visitaría seguido. No era azar que Iwaizumi solicitara el Loft con mejor vista de Ginza, y que específicamente contara con al menos 2 habitaciones.

— Eres un tonto, cómo no me va a gustar, es precioso Iwachan, me vas a tener que sacar a patadas — Oikawa le guiñó el ojo y se encaminó a recorrer cada rincón del lugar.— ¿Cuál es mi habitación?

— Tu cama no debería tardar en llegar, mientras puedes usar mi habitación, yo dormiré ahí — Iwaizumi señaló un amplio sofá color gris perla, lo bastante ancho para servir de cama a más de una persona.

— Iwachan, no te molestes por lo que te voy a decir, yo te adoro, tu lo sabes… pero me da un poco de mal rollo ocupar tu lugar de trabajo… yo soy un poco tu sabes… sensible

Iwaizumi recordó porque en el instituto vivía levantando a golpes a Oikawa, pero ahora era una persona adulta, contó hasta diez, no. hasta cien.

— Cómo se te ocurre, que voy a traer…. trabajo a casa Idiota.

— Es que como no me has querido dar detalles en el coche… yo sólo asumí que bueno era más cómodo acá, si tu me contaras unos pocos detalles, nos podríamos ahorrar todo esto y te podrías ir a dormir antes que esas ojeras se pongan más oscuras Iwachan… si quieres te puedo prestar un poquito de mi …

Oikawa tenía el talento inútil de hablar a una velocidad inhumana cuando necesitaba confirmar algo, casi para que su víctima cediera por cansancio. Iwauzumi ya conocía esta rutina, y de verdad, verdad, verdad … quería ir a dormir algo antes de presentarse en facultad a primera hora … la pinza en el tabique de su nariz dejaba entrever su cansancio.

— Venga ya …. que quieres saber?

— Todo, todos los detalles

— Cinco preguntas, y me dejas dormir un poco, tenemos varios días para que puedas saciar tu curiosidad Losercawa

— Seis

— Cuatro y es mi última oferta.

— Está bien… cinco. ¿Desde cuando ?

— Cuatro años y unos cuantos meses

— Por qué ?

— Por dinero, obvio, vamos aprovecha tus preguntas Oikawa, te quedan 3

Oikawa estaba emocionado, había tanto que quería saber a profundidad, no sabía por donde empezar —Mmm ¿Cuales son tus servicios ? ¿Eres una especie de señor Grey Iwachan ? tu no haces el amor, tu follas duro ?, ¿Tuviste que esconder tu cuarto rojo para mi ?

— Esas son 4 preguntas Oikawa, pero ya… va… como las primeras han sido tan malas, te las dejaré pasar…Mis servicios : - Todo mientras lo puedas pagar, lo del señor Grey ? que mierda de película Oikawa no puedo creer que me hayas obligado a verla… y bueno no, todo lo contrario mis perfil se consideraría como una experiencia más personalizada, lo que se conoce como "Boyfriend Experience", en la agencia puedes encontrar gente que haga bdsm o dominación, pero eso no es mi fuerte y no, no trabajo en la casa, tengo un piso en Shibuya para atender a mis clientes, ninguno conoce mi nombre ni dirección, y de nuevo no, ahí tampoco tengo un cuarto rojo, mis clientes buscan una experiencia más ….romántica, está decorado como un apartamento común y corriente, sí tengo algunos accesorios en el armario por si se les antoja algo fuera de lo pactado, pero aquí no encontrarás mucho, así que por dios, Oikawa no quiero que registres de arriba abajo buscando látigos y cadenas, porque me rompo la espalda limpiando este lugar.

— Prometo que no … buscaré tanto

La fascinación de Oikawa no se puede disimular e Iwachan no lo va a cortar si sus ojos brillan así de emoción.

— Cuéntame un poquito de tu agencia y no pregunto más lo juro …. por ahora

— Eso no es una pregunta tonto, pero... si con eso me dejas ir a dormir... va. Que te puedo decir… no sé si pueda contar mucho, porque tengo un contrato de confidencialidad de unos cuantos millones Oikawa … tienes que prometer que no saldrá una palabra de tu boca, por favor.

— Te lo prometo Iwachan— La promesa de meñiques era lo más sagrado que Oikawa podría ofrecerle, e Iwaizumi ya no dudaba.

— No trabajo solo, tengo un contrato con una organización bastante seria que se asegura de conectarme con mis clientes, es confiable, me gusta trabajar con ellos, se aseguran de que todo sea transparente y cómodo para mi, jamás he atendido a quién no me apetece, y como te he dicho la relación que he forjado con mis clientes va mucho más allá de lo sexual, incluso para mi es una fuente de compañía.

Oikawa no quería repasar más allá de lo necesario la última frase, le parte el corazón escuchar de la boca de Iwachan lo que él ya presentía. Iwaizumi se siente solo.

— Ya, ya no molesto más… por ahora, voy a recostarme en tu cama …. no me indiques como llegar, quiero descubrirlo por mi mismo.

— Oikawa espera... usaré el baño de la primera planta, quizás te moleste cuando busque algo de ropa, pero fuera de eso, la habitación es toda tuya.

— Iwachan... duerme conmigo — No era una orden ni una imposición, era casi una súplica, Oikawa quiere… necesita demostrarle que está ahí para él y que no irá a ningún lado.

_Me encantaría, de verdad me encantaría. pero es mucho más de lo que puedo manejar Oikawa, me conformo con verte y compartir este espacio contigo._

— Si claro para que me metas tus pies congelados en la espalda mientras trato de pegar un ojo, no gracias Tontikawa… tu cama ya estará por llegar- Iwaizumi necesita cortar el tema ahí, porque no cree ser capaz de rechazar dos veces compartir la cama con él.

— Bueno. pero si te cuelas en medio de la noche yo no me enojo… ni si quiera puedo guiñar Iwachan! se me cierran los ojos…

— Vete ya.. métete a la cama, subiré tus maletas.

*

Oikawa tenía un jet-lag del demonio, estaba desorientado, sentía que le hubieran molido a golpes entre por lo menos 3 personas, la luz que se colaba por la ventana era muy fuerte y las aves trinaban demasiado alto, estaba por voltear la almohada para seguir durmiendo cuando un sonido eléctrico lo sobresaltó casi botándole de la cama.

— Sé que lo haces sólo para torturarme Iwachan, con lo maniático que eres no me creo que te hayas olvidado las llaves ….

Oikawa bajó las escaleras del loft, quitó el seguro y giró la manilla metálica para dejar entrar a Iwachan, y colarse nuevamente a la delicia de cama que lo esperaba, pero la voz que lo llamó desde la entrada no era la de su amigo …

—¿Oikawa cierto?

Sus ojos color avellana se encontraron con un par color lapislázuli casi a la misma altura que los suyos, a pesar de que el clima en esta época del año se podría considerar agradable el sujeto vestía un trench coat color caqui al que el radar fashionista de Oikawa le señala Burberry instantáneamente, Oikawa había querido lucir ese tipo de abrigos pero consideraba que sus hombros no eran tan anchos como para que le sentara bien, y claro ahora este modelo de agencia newyorkina se materializaba frente a él, quien debe tener lagañas y saliva seca para regalar.

— Si… mucho gusto, ¿tú quién eres ? — le extendió la mano con reticencia

— Mi nombre es Alex, supongo que soy … amigo de Iwaizumi, así que considérame uno propio si no te molesta — A Oikawa le molestaba todo sobre esta persona.

Alex nunca se había planteado reducir a una sola expresión la relación que tenía con Hajime, seguro que sí … eran amigos, pero también han sido maestro y aprendiz el uno del otro, confidente, soporte, familia… por la diferencia de edad entre ambos, podría decir que es como su hermano mayor, pero Alex le sentía más como un hijo, exceptuando que se habían acostado algunas varias veces, con fines pedagógicos, claro está.

— Pasa por favor, no tengo idea donde ha ido Iwachan, algo murmuró en la mañana pero no le oído bien, lo puedes esperar en la sala si gustas

Oikawa reconoce el sentimiento de inmediato y le causa cierta nostalgia, le sabe a juventud y tiempos más simples… cuando alguien se acercaba a Iwachan (porque todos siempre se querían acercar a Iwachan) le escogían primero para los equipos, tareas y debates… a medida que crecieron Oikawa eventualmente se convirtió en capitán, pero a sabiendas del interés de sus compañeros en sus habilidades estratégicas en el juego, no por admiración. Cuando se trataba de consejo o resolver problemas, quién los orientaba, castigaba e iba a buscar a punta de golpes si faltaban a algún entrenamiento era Iwachan. Oikawa tenía que quitárselos de encima para que no interrumpieran sus rutinas sagradas como pijamadas de fin de semana, el cine de los miércoles porque era más económico presentado el carnet escolar, el brownie de chocolate amargo que compartían después del último entrenamiento los viernes a modo de recompensa por comer balanceado toda la semana, en fin la sensación de que todos querían un pedazo de Iwachan.

Avanzaron por el corredor de mármol, hasta llegar a la sala que conectaba con la cocina abierta, Oikawa moría de ganas de volver a la cama, pero no conocía de nada a este sujeto y no lo iba a dejar deambular solo por la casa de Iwachan, debía proteger su honor y su reino hasta que él llegara… porque no debe tardar en llegar cierto ?, y este podría ser uno de los clientes locos de amor por Iwaizumi tratando de robar su ropa interior, ponerse su pijama, acostarse en su cama y cantar _"your house" de Alanis Morrissette_ o que sé yo…

Oikawa se acomodo en el sofá donde Iwachan pasó la noche, se sentía bastante cómodo, de igual manera le agradece mentalmente que no le forzara a dormir ahí siendo él la visita inesperada con dinero suficiente para pagar un hotel o rentar un apartamento mientras dure la terapia física, pero es un pesado y quiere pasar tiempo con Iwachan aunque sea a la fuerza…

Esperó que el desconocido se le uniera en alguno de los lugares disponibles frente a él, pero Alex le sobresalta: — ¿Te preparo un café ? — preguntó con tono amable

— No soporto la cafeína, gracias — Oikawa notó que su tono no era el adecuado para emplear con una visita, pero la situación le estaba superando y él no se estaba comportando como visita tampoco, revoloteando por ahí como si todo en este lugar le perteneciera.

— Creo que Hajime tiene descafeinado... aquí está, te apetece esta marca ?

_Hajime._

Ya está. Ese era su límite. Oikawa sentía como su saliva estaba siendo reemplazada por veneno, cuando siente el repiqueteo de unas llaves en la entrada.

— Alex ... — Iwaizumi se acerca a saludarlo con un abrazo apretado como lo han hecho todos estos años. — Discúlpame he tenido que atender unos asuntos sobre mi caso clínico de titulación y me he demorado más de lo que creía, ¿Te he hecho esperar mucho?

— Para nada, estábamos conociéndonos — Alex señala con los ojos a Oikawa quién tiene la cara desfigurada por la incomodidad, el jet-lag, o las dos.

— Los dejo solos, no quiero interrumpir — brama Oikawa goteando veneno.

—Oikawa, desayunemos juntos, puedes seguir durmiendo después de eso, por qué no te duchas y …

— Por qué no te duchas tú ? — Oikawa le lanzó con un tono elevado 3 octavas sobre lo normal, sabe que no es un buen insulto, pero está molesto y tenía que responderle algo, lo que sea.

*

Oikawa se encamina a darse un baño, necesita sentir agua fría en su rostro y despejar sus pensamientos.

_Hajime._

Por lo general Oikawa se ducha en lo que se reproducen cuatro canciones de su playlist de relajación, esta vez necesitó seis, no quiso atribuirle esto a la visita de Alex, pues eso era darle una importancia que no merece, se dijo.

Donde esperó ver el pijama preparado sobre la cama para seguir su sueño de belleza, encontró a Iwaizumi con una bandeja que contenía fruta picada, 4 tostadas, quesos, y café.

¿Alex y tu van a desayunar en la cama ?, si me hubieras avisado, me hubiera ido a la habitación que estás preparando para mi — Oikawa quiere suavizar su tono, y soltar algún comentario mordaz y gracioso, pero no puede, el veneno aún está circulando por su boca.

— Que dices idiota, Alex ha venido a traerme unos documentos, vio tu cara de culo y lo has espantado.. desayunará en su oficina, ¿feliz?, además aún no han traído tu cama…

— Me alegro que tenga oficina Iwachan, y que pueda desayunar ahí, me sorprende que no tenga las llaves de tu casa también, como se sentía taaaaan dueño de todo— Oikawa no puede parar

— Las tiene, pero le he contado que estás acá y no quería incomodarte — Iwaizumi está curado de espanto con los berrinches de Oikawa, podría jurar que su frase del anuario era : _" No necesitamos amigos nuevos Iwachan"_

— Listo, hubiera preferido que no me despertara, es su culpa que tenga cara de culo, él dijo que tenía cara de culo ? enserio? , ¿Cómo se atreve …..

Iwachan no tiene más remedio que meterle una tostada de queso a la boca, apretarle la nariz y darle café a la fuerza.

— ¿Te calmas? … ¿por favor ?— El tono de voz de Iwachan deja ver su agotamiento, no ha dormido bien, ni siquiera ha dormido en una cama, se ha levantado a las seis de la madrugada aún después de ir a recoger a Oikawa cuatro horas antes.

Oikawa, ¿sabes cómo conocí a Alex ? o déjame replantearlo... ¿quieres saber cómo me encontró Alex?

— No, pero me lo imagino — Oikawa no hizo amague alguno para ocultar como rodea sus ojos

— Después del incendio...

Oikawa se odió por traerle esos malos recuerdos a colación a Iwaizumi , se acomodo a su lado en la cama, aún sólo envuelto en dos toallas.

— Después del incendio, desperté en cuidados intensivos, mi familia ya no estaba — Iwaizumi lucha para que su voz permanezca plana — Ni siquiera pude asistir a su funeral y darles la despedida que se merecían…. Mi casa, quedó en cenizas hasta los cimientos, si no fuera por tu madre …

Oikawa nunca le preguntó a Iwaizumi detalles, esperó que él diera el primer paso y le contara lo que quisiera contar sin presiones, supo algunos detalles cuando estaba ya en Argentina, cortesía de su madre, pero "la conversación" entre ellos nunca llegó, hasta ahora…

— Te podrías haber quedado en casa Iwachan, mamá te adora, todos lo hacemos.

— No podía Oikawa, por una parte el hecho de sentir que molestaba, sé lo que vas a decir … que no es una molestia, pero hay sentimientos que uno no se puede sacudir...

Oikawa sabe que Iwachan no se habría quedado tranquilo bajo el techo de su madre ni amarrado, por lo que no insiste más, se limita a escucharlo en silencio

— Y por otro lado, la cercanía a ese lugar que fue mi hogar…. yo … hasta ahora no he podido visitar lo que fue mi casa, la mandé reconstruir como una especie de altar a mi familia, pero no he podido dar un paso entre esas paredes, agradezco a tu madre que se ha hecho cargo de regar las plantas y abrir las ventanas de vez en cuando.

Oikawa no sabe que decir, quiere decirle algo, cualquier cosa, demostrarle que es digno de escuchar las sombras de su corazón, pero las palabras no salen

— Así que me escapé a Tokio

— Mi madre mencionó la nota, estaba furiosa

—Lo siento— una leve risa curva la comisura de sus labios y Oikawa respira un poco de alivio, sólo un poco. — Tenía 18 años, sin experiencia, saliendo de mi pueblo por primera vez, no tenía nada que perder.

—No encontré ningún empleo respetable las primeras dos semanas, asistí a refugios para personas en mi misma situación todas las noches, tenía una comida caliente y una cama donde dormir con 200 personas al rededor. En el día el hambre era terrible y tenía que buscármelas por mi mismo.

El corazón de Oikawa está tan apretado que no puede molestarse con él por no aceptar la ayuda que le ofreció hasta el cansancio

— Ya entiendo porque no respondiste mis llamadas en un mes, es lo más que hemos estado sin hablar en la vida, aún no te perdono por eso Iwachan— Oikawa sabe que es un idiota, pero no puede evitar serlo, menos si lo que dice hace sonreír a Iwachan.

— Perdóname por tener que vender mi móvil para poder comer Tontikawa — Iwaizumi adora como Oikawa le remece de la tensión con tanta facilidad. — Bueno, un día mientras buscaba que comer en la zona de las cocinerías, el dueño de una tienda amenazó con patearme si volvía a rondar sus desechos, después de notar que estaba en buena forma y que tenía ganas de trabajar por lo que fuera y de lo que se necesitase, me empleó por un tercio de la paga mínima y un armario para dormir el cual compartía con algunas ratas que cantaban serenata todas las noches— a estas alturas a Iwaizumi ya le causaba gracia la parte de las ratas.

— Iwa …yo — Oikawa no quiere llorar, sabe que no le corresponde, que él no es la víctima de esta historia, pero no puede contener sus lagrimas.

— Bueno un día — Iwaizumi le seca delicadamente las lagrimas con sus pulgares casi como un reflejo, sin detener su relato — Me tocó atender a un cliente no habitual, llegó preguntando indicaciones y mi jefe le dijo que si no compraba nada no le diría un carajo, textual.. me ordenó encargarme de él, y cuando vio mis brazos quemados, me empujó a la calle para interrogarme si el dueño de la tienda abusaba físicamente de mi, le expliqué que mis quemaduras eran producto de tratar de sacar a mi familia de aquel incendio, pero no me creyó, me arrastró a la estación de policía, y sólo cuando los oficiales confirmaron mi versión, me soltó.

Oikawa rehuye aceptar a Alex, que Iwaizumi aceptara su ayuda y no la propia le escuece , pero entiende que debería darle una oportunidad porque el propósito de ambos era el mismo.

— El … ¿te ofreció trabajo ? ¿hace lo mismo que tú? —Aunque la respuesta a su pregunta fuera evidente, Oikawa quería una confirmación.

— Algo así, me ofreció ayuda, sabía que no podía volver a mi antiguo empleo, porque el dueño amenazo con molernos a palos a los dos

— !Y porque la condiciones eran inhumanas, Iwachan! — Oikawa estaba escandalizado

— Claro por eso también, bueno la cosa es que me dio techo, comida y duchas ilimitadas, pero sentía que me estaba aprovechando de él, cuando estaba apunto de huir una noche, supongo que Alex se me adelantó y me estaba esperando en la estación cercana a su apartamento — Iwaizumi repasa sus vivencias con un deje de emoción, como si le pareciera ajeno y contara la historia de otra persona— Esa noche me dijo que tenía un buen cuerpo y una personalidad atractiva, me ofreció unirme a su organización, me explicó crudamente todo, como esperando que lo rechazara, me dijo que tendría que pasar por un periodo de prueba, entrenamiento y supervisión constante, me hicieron exámenes de todo tipo para asegurarse de que estaba saludable, porque después de todo venía de la calle jajaja… bueno supongo que el resto te lo imaginas.

— ¿No te resulta desagradable Iwachan… acostarte con personas que no conoces? -Oikawa no conocía de sutilezas

Iwachan suelta una risa, entiende que es lo que uno pensaría— No, llevo trabajando con ellos varios años, he asistido a cumpleaños y bautizos de sus familias, ellos piden y yo me amoldo a sus exigencias, incluso pueden escoger mi nombre.

 _Ellos. más de uno._ — Resuena en la cabeza de Oikawa

—Es ridículo que te pregunte esto, porque es evidente que la paga es buena, pero cuan buena ? , ¿Cómo para regalarme un par de cinturones Gucci o cómo para actualizar mi colección de equipaje LV ?

— Más de lo que imaginas... tengo la hipoteca pagada, no tengo deuda universitaria, y mi fondo de ahorro me permitiría vivir sin trabajar un buen tiempo …. Llevo varios años con ellos, mis clientes se podrían considerar frecuentes, por lo que mi agenda está ocupada con meses de anticipación y paga garantizada, También me dedico a labores administrativas en la organización, me toca entrevistar prospectos de clientes y capacitar a algunos miembros, la paga es incluso mejor que la por mis servicios.

— Si es tan buena, ¿por qué no dejas eso y te dedicas sólo a las labores administrativas ?

— Podría, pero tengo un compromiso con mis clientes, uno puede pensar que el sexo mueve al mundo, pero te sorprenderías de las veces que he vuelto a casa sin haber bajado mis pantalones

Oikawa permanece en silencio, absorbiendo todos los detalles que puede, Iwachan nunca habla tanto y ahora se ha quitado la armadura voluntariamente frente a él.

— De todas formas estoy preparando mi proyecto de titulo, así que mi agenda se congela después de estas dos semanas hasta que obtenga mi grado como psicólogo clínico, estoy pensando en una maestría en rehabilitación social

Los ojos de Iwaizumi brillan por primera vez desde que se han encontrado, Oikawa piensa en lo mucho que le gusta este Iwachan que le cuenta de sus planes y sueños, quiere abrazarle y prometerle que logrará todo lo que se proponga, porque se merece el cielo más que nadie.

— Iwa-chan, ¿Cómo se capacitan a los aspirantes ? — En la cabeza de Oikawa sólo orbitan imágenes de Magic Mike, bailes en tubos y camisas mojadas

— Depende …hay varias formas de capacitación, puede ser con sexo, conversación, protocolo, correcto manejo de fetiches, idiomas, etc, para que el aspirante se considere calificado debe aprobar una amalgama de aptitudes, entre Hisa, Alex y yo sólo capacitamos a quiénes ya están dentro de la organización, se podría decir que pulimos a nuestros diamantes jaja — Iwaizumi no puede ocultar el deje de orgullo por su arduo trabajo, y la organización que lo adopto como a un hijo.

— ¡¿Sexo?! ¿Tú tienes sexo para capacitar gente?

— Yo no, ese es el trabajo de Alex y algunos otros, dependiendo del aspirante o miembro se le asigna un tutor de la organización. Lo mio va por la conversación… aprender a escuchar las necesidades de quienes nos contratan, deformación profesional podría decirse.

— ¡¿Alex?! ¡¿Aleeex?! ¿él… y tu? — Hay más pánico que voz en Oikawa

— Si , yo y él, yo y Hisa, Hisa yo y él, pero no te montes un rollo porno barato en la cabeza, fue todo pedagógico, y ambos son muy exigentes, se podría decir que soy afortunado, ellos no capacitan aspirantes, ni siquiera a todos los miembros, pero ambos me acogieron en su hogar, y me enseñaron todo lo que sé.

Oikawa está paralizado, Iwachan ha follado muchísimo, ha follado un montón. ha follado mucho más que él y muy seguramente lo hace mejor.

—Hay un rumor, sobre que sus servicios combinados sólo son accesibles para diplomáticos y mandatarios de algunos países, por lo costoso, así que me considero favorecido— Continua con admiración Iwaizumi

—¿Hisa?

—Hisa es mi jefa, es la jefa de todos, la verdad no sé si es la pareja, o socia de negocios de Alex, pero algo profundo hay entre ellos, y ambos me unieron a su burbuja, supongo que lo que hemos vivido nos ha unido.

— Iwachan yo sé que en tu cabecita inocente pinta para la familia feliz, pero lo que me cuentas suena no sé… a perversión. — Oikawa había dejado la inocencia atrás muy precoz, y siempre alardeó sobre lo adelantada de su vida sexual, y lo atrás que estaba dejando a Iwachan, tal vez Iwachan había caminado primero que él, pero él ya estaba follando en el instituto, aún así no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de desagrado, como si le estuvieran hablando de viseras y no de sexualidad .

— Oikawa, todos somos adultos, siempre ha habido consentimiento y este es un negocio después de todo, un negocio sobre sexo y todo lo que lo rodea, no te me hagas el ingenuo ahora, te estoy contando todo, porque no quiero esconderte nada.

—Lo siento, siempre me ha costado verte haciendo amigos nuevos, supongo que creía que si conocías gente te parecerían mejores que yo….. — Oikawa ya no siente veneno recorriendo sus palabras, ahora que entiende un poco mejor el panorama que ha vivido, o sobrevivido Iwachan sin él, supone que les debe agradecer por cuidarle a su manera.

—Hey idiota, yo no te cambiaría por nadie... ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?— Iwaizumi dejó la mano en su rostro unos segundos más de los que una relación de sólo amigos permite, pero esta era su versión favorita de Oikawa, el Oikawa que no le quiere compartir con nadie.

Oikawa sintió el calor sobre su mejilla, un calor familiar, un calor del que ciertamente Iwaizumi le privará con demasiada prisa, como si él le repeliera, así que antes de que pudiera quitar la mano de su rostro, posó la propia sobre la de Iwaizumi.

— No las suficientes.


	3. Promesas

Ya con mejores ánimos y energías renovadas, Oikawa tenía un buen presentimiento… había descansado, comido, hablado con Iwachan, todo marchaba bien, a mitad de la noche ideó un plan para acortar la distancia entre ambos. Películas. Como cada miércoles durante más de un década.

El reloj sobre la mesita de noche marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, aún no regulaba sus horarios, pero poco importaba, las terapias físicas no comenzaban hasta la próxima semana, contaba con varios pares de días para acostumbrarse a funcionar bajo la zona GMT+9

No pudo evitar rememorar fragmentos de la conversación descarnada del día anterior, aún quemaba, quería sacudir la sensación de impotencia, o no podría volver a dormir.

Se asomó por sobre la barandilla metálica para cerciorarse que Iwachan estaba profundo en el primer piso, deshizo sus pasos a gatas para reducir el impacto sonoro.

Al volver a apoyar la cabeza en aquella almohada que abrazaba cada curva de su cabeza, no pudo evitar sentir el penetrante y familiar aroma a madera y cítricos.

Oikawa no se considera un romántico empedernido, había dicho "te quiero" un par de veces, casi en agradecimiento a alguna atención de sus compañeras ocasionales, pero nunca lo sintió a profundidad al menos no como relatan las novelas románticas… eso de no poder respirar a falta del otro. Jamás. Todo lo contrario, le gustaba su espacio, su independencia, la posibilidad de poder moverse por el mundo sin aferrarse a ninguna piel más allá de la propia.

Por eso cuando llegó a la conclusión de auto-satisfacerse para sacudirse de los malos pensamientos e invocar nuevamente a Morfeo, no se sorprendió cuando las imágenes rodando en su imaginario eran un montón de cuerpos, sin rostros definidos moviéndose sobre él, ciertamente se sintió mal pero la sorpresa no llegó.

No completamente erguido, sin la posibilidad de darle un empujón a su creatividad en algún sitio pornográfico, dio rienda suelta a su ingenio mientras humedecía nuevamente la palma de su mano con la saliva propia, (anotó mentalmente dejar algún humectante y toallitas cerca la próxima vez) sin aviso alguno se cruzó un flash, un flash involuntario, quizás forzado por la cercanía a aquel aroma, quizás por la sensación de vértigo ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto por su mejor amigo mientras mojaba su cama y ensuciaba sus sábanas, la imagen era más clara que las propias basadas en acontecimientos tangibles.

La espalda de Iwachan, forjada en músculos de acero, agradecimiento especial a años de Voleyball, desnudo, sujetando las caderas de otro ser, embistiéndole con desenfado, imaginó que aquel bronceado joven que conocía tan bien ejercía fuerza bruta en la entrada del desdibujado amante que mordía la almohada, Oikawa lo había visto (sin querer claro) infinidad de veces desnudo, habían compartido duchas… incluso a veces le había sorprendido en media erección, le atribuye esto a la emoción del juego, y siempre le resultó curioso que Iwaizumi no alardeara de lo bien equipado que estaba.

El ritmo de su mano iba a la par con las imágenes en su cabeza, a cada estocada se contraía de placer, empujándole al borde del orgasmo, aumentaba y desaceleraba el paso para posponer el clímax.

Los amantes de su cabeza ahora se encuentran en otra posición, una que permite mayor profundidad imagina Oikawa, no cuenta con experiencia para avalar sus suposiciones, pero le gusta pensar que las estocadas de Iwachan se adentran más profundo en la cavidad de este hombre, _porque sí sus fantasías le han llevado a imaginar a Iwachan penetrando a otro hombre_ , a Iwachan recostado con este hombre encima exponiéndose a voluntad, saltando sobre la virilidad de su mejor amigo, abrazándole desde adentro, imagina que a Iwachan le gustan sus movimientos, que no puede contener las oleadas de fuego desde sus entrañas, y le atiborra de sus fluidos sin caución alguna, la imagen es más de lo que Oikawa puede soportar, sacudiéndole todas las terminaciones nerviosas, arqueando su espalda y engrifando la punta de sus dedos en las sábanas blancas de algodón.

Cuando el calor de la situación menguó y se quedó solo con sus pensamientos, ruborizado por los caminos recorridos para llegar a este orgasmo tan diferente a todos los otros, se sintió impropio pero lúcido… finalmente para quedar en paz consigo mismo razonó que no era su culpa que sus fantasías lo hayan llevado a ese punto, todo lo que lo envolvía le gritaba Iwaizumi.

*

Iwaizumi despertaba sagradamente a las seis de la mañana todos los días, sentía el suave ronquido de Oikawa en el piso superior mientras dormía a gusto, imaginó lo desparramado que debe estar sobre su cama y tuvo que contener una risita.

Pasaron las horas y Oikawa no manifestaba intención de despertar, Iwaizumi luchó a cada minuto con ir a mirarle dormir porque fácilmente perdería la noción del tiempo y Oikawa podría despertar y asustarse creyéndole un acosador, y para acosadores de Oikawa ya estaba Ushijima ocupando el cargo de Presidente de club.

Cuando ya casi eran las dos de la tarde subió por un cambio de ropa y quizás sentir su pulso al tocarle suavemente al rededor del cuello, con fines médicos, claro está.

A pesar de cuidar cada paso, sus planes de doctor amateur fracasaron, Oikawa se removió entre las sábanas, emitiendo algunos sonidos ininteligibles, era una visión, pensó Iwaizumi.

— Buenas tardes dormilón…. vine a chequear si seguías durmiendo o si ya definitivamente habías estirado la pata

Oikawa estaba aturdido, no tenía certeza de que día o qué hora podría ser, e Iwachan estaba completamente vestido, muy bien vestido, podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en que Iwachan usaba traje, siempre con cara de preferir nadar con tiburones con una herida sangrante antes que usar zapatos formales, pero ahora… la camisa blanca desabotonada y el pantalón azul profundo perfectamente entallado, le hacía lucir confiado y maduro, como si hubiera nacido para vestir Hugo Boss.

— ¿Y mi desayuno en la cama Iwachan?, ¿ó tienes que hacerme soportar al pesado de tu adorado y nuevo mejor amigo Alex para ganarme un poco de tu consideración?— Oikawa se llevó una mano a la frente de forma dramática, fingiendo desvanecer

— Son casi las dos de la tarde Mierdicakawa, lanzándole una almohada directo al pecho.

— Iwachan, como soy taaaaan eficiente, y buena persona y me encanta ayudar a mi prójimo, sobre todo si es un insensible como tú, he ideado un plan para que tú me puedas compensar por todos los malos ratos…

— Te tengo que recordar que tengo adoloridos todos los músculos de la espalda por cederte MI cama ?— antes que Oikawa le insinuara que compartieran el lecho, Iwaizumi agregó: —¿Cuál es tu plan de compensación ? — rodeando los ojos.

— Estaba pensando que hoy….

— ¿Hoy? Imposible Oikawa, tengo que trabajar… de hecho te iba a pedir que me acompañaras a una cita de preparación con un miembro reciente que necesita tutoría de conversación, si accedes a….

Oikawa le interrumpe de vuelta— ¿Qué acaso es mudo o es simplemente estúpido? — Oikawa notó el tono de indignación en su voz, pero no le reconoció, es como si otra persona hubiera poseído su cuerpo y hecho vibrar sus cuerdas vocales.

— Qué? — Iwaizumi estaba desconcertado con el tono hostil con el que Oikawa le había hablado los últimos días, por lo general sus respuestas mordaces estaban cargadas de sarcasmo y un humor un poco más denso, pero ahora sólo era denso, le atribuyó todo esto a estar alejado del Voleyball a la fuerza y el jet-lag, pero ¿cuánto más le duraría el bendito jet-lag ?

— Nada Iwachan, entiendo... Podemos dejarlo para después cuando tengas tiempo— avergonzado por la cara de sorpresa de Iwaizumi, decidió dejar de ser un grano en el culo como le decía Iwachan, al menos por hoy.

— Como decía... sólo si me quieres acompañar… puedo invitarte un almuerzo en el restaurante del hotel Imperial, le acaban de entregar su tercera estrella Michelin y sus postres son maravillosos, podemos compartirlo... ¿si gustas ?

Con la cabeza fría que le caracterizaba y la tentación de compartir un brownie con Iwachan, Oikawa aceptó acompañarle. Después de todo imaginar a Iwachan con otro hombre le había regalado un maravilloso orgasmo, cómo podría rechazar material gratis para las solitarias noches que vendrían. Iwaizumi le había pedido que si quería tener sexo no lo hiciera en su apartamento, porque ni él mismo lo hacía y le resultaría incomodo dado los espacios abiertos de este, incluso le regaló una tarjeta de un buen hotel para que tuviera a mano en caso de alguna emergencia, Iwachan siempre pensaba en todos los detalles, facilitándole la vida, pidiendo nada a cambio, como si ser considerado le fuera tan natural como respirar.

De igual manera, Oikawa no quería pensar en citas, todo el proceso de conocer gente sólo para terminar follando una única vez le daba pereza, ahora entiende por qué sus relaciones iniciaron sólo porque él se dejaba atrapar ocasionalmente por alguna belleza.

*

Iwaizumi no había alcanzado a abrochar su cinturón cuando sintió el bombardeo caer sobre él.

—¿Cuál es su especialidad? —Oikawa era certero, no se anda con rodeos, y si estaba siendo arrastrado a esta cita, necesitaba saber todos los detalles de con quién se encontraría.

— Fetiches, dicen que es un diamante a pulir, que es casi natural para todo lo que se le relacione.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Hay gente que tiene talento natural para… eso? — otra vez la cara de desagrado en Oikawa no se corta ni un poco.

— Oikawa… por favor, me vas a decir que tú no tienes alguno? — Iwaizumi lo confronto con mirada juguetona, después de todo lo que ha aprendido, su área de confort es el sexo.

— ¿Qué? … No! cómo se te ocurre, misionero y a dormir — Oikawa está abochornado, le gustaría que su vida sexual fuera más interesante, pero no va a competir con un profesional.

El rubor en la cara de Oikawa le resulta casi pecaminoso, Iwaizumi nunca pensó ver al galán del Seijoh cortándose para hablar sobre sexo.

— Oikawa, tus fetiches no tienen que ser necesariamente algo que hayas hecho, puede ser algo que te gustaría hacer — Iwaizumi aprovechó la luz roja del semáforo para acercarse más a este ruborizado Oikawa y lamer cada palabra antes de soltar — _O algo que te gustaría que te hicieran._

Oikawa nunca se había planteado explorar esa área de la sexualidad, pensó que era para gente mayor que ya se había quedado sin ideas e intentaba desesperadamente no divorciarse, pero aquí estaba Iwachan preguntándole que quería que le hicieran, a él, acelerándole todo lo que se pudiera acelerar en el cuerpo humano — definitivamente me debo haber vuelto mojigato.

— No…se me ocurre nada por… ahora — el nerviosismo hace que olvide como hilar palabras.

— Nunca te has imaginado siendo amarrado, imposibilitado de moverte, entregado a otra persona, para que te haga acabar de múltiples formas Oikawa?, o tal vez eres de los que le pone correrse usando una falda?

El rubor en las mejillas de Oikawa había escalado hasta un carmín escarlata, Oikawa necesitó abrir la ventana para componerse.

— Venga, no te molesto más… pero explorar tu sexualidad es sano Oikawa, no deberías avergonzarte por cosas como estas — Iwaizumi no se aguantó y apretó suavemente aquella mejilla que preferiría morder.

*

Al llegar al lugar los recibió el maître, quién saludo cercanamente a Iwaizumi, dejando entre ver que este era uno de sus lugares habituales…. los guío a la terraza del restaurant, el cual estaba ubicado en la azotea del hotel, rodeado de una vista panorámica impresionante de la ciudad de Tokio.

Cada mesa de la terraza estaba rodeada de arbustos prolijamente podados, dando la sensación de intimidad y naturaleza, todo esto acompañado por un suave jazz de la banda en vivo que resonaba suavemente por todo el lugar, innegablemente era toda una experiencia, Oikawa estaba expectante de ver algunas hadas revolotear por este mini jardín digno de _Marie Antoinette._

Al indicarles su jardín privado para esta tarde, los ojos de Oikawa recorrieron de pies a cabeza al joven artificialmente rubio que ya estaba sentado en la mesa frente a él, vestía una cazadora de cuero, pantalones entallados y unos botines de motociclista, toda su rudeza contrastaba violentamente con el delicado lugar.

— No sabía que íbamos a practicar este tipo de encuentros Iwa-Sempai — Alzando una ceja ladinamente a Oikawa.

Oikawa dejó pasar que le faltó agregar "izumi" a como llamó a Iwachan — _"prometí no ser un grano en el culo"_

— No te preocupes, tienes toda mi atención Terushima-kun

La velada transcurrió con una serie de deliciosos platos y consejos por parte de Iwachan, y por unas pocas preguntas de parte del pupilo, quien parecía encantado con la sola presencia de Iwaizumi, de vez en cuando le lanzaba ásperas miradas a Oikawa, sobre todo cuando Iwaizumi le explicaba gráficamente como generar intimidad y tensión mediante el tacto y la mirada.

— Mientras les hables, procura no bajar tu mirada, estar atento a lo que te confían, muchos de nuestros clientes buscan en quien apoyarse, una buena técnica es que tomes su mano de esta forma— Iwaizumi tomó la mano del joven mientras trazaba suaves círculos sobre ella — Les permite relajarse y tomar valor con lo que sea que te quieran decir.

— Que tal lo hago yo...

Terushima aprisionó la mano de Iwachan y Oikawa pensó que la iba a lamer cuando dejó entrever aquella perforación en su lengua.

—Debes ser más cuidadoso, así... observa…. pero no quiero que abandones completamente tu espíritu salvaje— Iwaizumi le guiño un ojo con naturalidad, para animar a su aprendiz.

Ahora que Oikawa podía presenciar vívidamente a Iwaizumi coquetear frente a él, con una tangible tensión sexual, aunque fuera fingida, pero tensión sexual al fin y al cabo, el panorama no le echaba a andar ninguna hormona, es más le irritaba la forma en que aquel hombre no era consciente de la función pedagógica de Iwachan, ni siquiera le presta atención a sus consejos. Está bien… le da unos cuantos puntos por el esfuerzo que hace para que no se le caiga la baba.

— Quisiera practicar mis besos Iwaizumi-Senpai…— Terushima a esta altura no podía disimular su emoción

— No puedo ayudarte con eso, seguramente Alex te mencionó mi política de no besos, ni con clientes, ni con mis pupilos, lo siento, le mencionaré que te busque un tutor para las artes físicas, por tus cifras no pensé que lo necesitaras— Iwaizumi levantó una ceja cuestionando la solicitud que llegó a sus oídos, sólo había recibido felicitaciones de quienes habían sido atendidos por él, era realmente un diamante en bruto.

— Supongo que me dejé llevar por tus encantos Senpai.

—Espera — por primera vez en la velada, Oikawa omitió la presencia y el flirteo descarado de Yūji Terushima por completo — Tú…. ¿no besas a tus clientes? ¿puedes negarte a hacer eso?

— Claro, está en mi contrato, es algo que quiero reservar para mí, Oikawa.

Iwaizumi miró a Oikawa esperando que los años separados no hubiera afectado su capacidad para comunicarse sin palabras, lo intentó _"sé que tienes curiosidad, hablemos más tarde de mí, ahora estoy trabajando"_

_Oikawa asintió._

— Bien cita, en que más te puedo ayudar…

— En taaanto Iwa, ¿puedo llamarte así?

— Claro, puedes llamarme como gustes— Iwaizumi siguió trazando líneas desde la base de la muñeca hasta adentro de la manga de la cazadora, sin despegar los ojos de los labios de su pupilo, sabía lo que hacía, era un profesional después de todo.

Oikawa optó por dejar que Iwaizumi terminara de manosearse y decirse cursilerías o que hiciera lo que quisiera con aquel chiquillo, sabía que Iwaizumi estaba trabajando, su mirada se lo había advertido, que el punto de todo esto era simular un encuentro entre dos personas que están a punto de tener sexo, Oikawa debería estar tomando notas y sacando fotos para más tarde usarlas en su intimidad, ese era el plan original, pero la situación se le hacía insoportable, al punto que tuvo que aislarse en sus AirPods y distraer su sentido de la vista con algún juego… se preguntó si candy crush aún estaría disponible para descarga.

Oikawa incluso sopesó la posibilidad de una homofobia no racionalizada, pero esa preocupación se esfumó cuando una carcajada propia le recordó que hace no mucho humedeció su mano producto de unas fantasías muy explícitas entre precisamente dos hombres.

Al finalizar la cita más incómoda en la historia de las citas a las que había asistido Oikawa, se despidió apenas con un gesto del joven de cabello claro.

*

— ¿Fue muy raro para ti? verme … trabajar?

Oikawa necesitaba un momento para contestar… _sí_... fue raro, pero no entiende cual es la parte rara de todo esto, es consciente del labor de Iwachan, y esta era la parte suave de todo, ni si quiera es que lo hubiera visto con un cliente real, pero se sentía molesto, como si Iwachan le hubiera insultado en vez de llevarlo a comer a un restaurant encantador.

— No.

— ¿Seguro?

—Seguro, vamos que aún no me acostumbro del todo a este horario….

Oikawa no emitió palabra en el trayecto de vuelta a casa, no le preguntó lo que se moría por preguntar, ni tampoco le consultó por los planes que tenía en mente para ambos, prefirió que sus ojos recorrieran las calles de la cosmopolita ciudad, para sacudirse la sensación de incomodidad. A pesar de lo que la mayoría de la gente pensara de Oikawa, él sí se preocupaba por alguien más, y ese alguien era Iwachan, y no quería que su cara le hiciera sentir juzgado.

Al cruzar el umbral de la imponente puerta de metal, Oikawa se sintió en calma por fin, era una tontería pero quería corroborar que Iwachan se sintiera igual de a gusto que él por haber llegado a casa, pero Iwachan tenía la mirada baja. Oikawa podía leer en el aire que es lo que Iwachan estaba pensando.

Iwa… — Oikawa intentaba sonar normal, pero el remordimiento se lo comía por dentro— Te parece si hacemos una sesión de cine en la sala… como en los viejos tiempos… tú sabes palomitas, chocolate, podríamos hasta poner unas mantas y hacer un refugio…. — Materializar sus pensamientos en palabras, le ayudó a subirse el ánimo.

— ¿Esta noche? — Iwaizumi sorprendido al no ser rechazado por Oikawa, pensó en renunciar, mediante un correo electrónico rápido, no demasiado formal, unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento y ya está…. pero no podía desatender sus compromisos sólo porque el chico de sus sueños le está proponiendo casi una cita — Me encantaría Oikawa, pero tengo un compromiso en una hora… lo lamento.

— Tendrás que compensarme por esto Iwachan, sólo te centras en el trabajo y no en tu mejor amigo que cruzó el mundo para venir a verte exclusivamente — trató de reír, pero una sombra se le posó en los ojos.

Era una mentira, evidentemente, pero la idea de Oikawa volando más de 18 horas sólo para verle le hacía apretar el corazón, desatender compromisos no parecía tan descortés ahora— Si claro, que te han forzado a descansar Tontikawa, que si no te mueles la rodilla tu solo…

Oikawa estaba por subir a recostarse nuevamente cuando sintió que lo jalaban sutilmente y le envolvían unos firmes brazos — Te compensaré, lo prometo.

El abrazó fue breve, demasiado breve, pero bastó para que el ánimo de Oikawa subiera como la levadura, decidió no volver a la cama cuando Iwachan se despidió, sino que recorrió cada centímetro cuadrado del lugar, una parte de él quería entender cómo funcionaba todo, cada electrodoméstico y utensilio de la cocina, repaso los libros de las estanterías, para su sorpresa encontró muchas fotos suyas de infancia, algunas aún cubiertas de ceniza, pero le agradecía mentalmente a Iwaizumi por conservarlas.

Pensó en comprar algunas suculentas y extravagantes plantas monsteras para darle más vida y color mientras recorría los pálidos pasillos, si se encontraba con algunos látigos y cadenas sería mera casualidad, se dijo conteniendo una risita.

Llegó la noche e Iwaizumi no daba luces, Oikawa quería recibirlo con una cena casera, aunque se le hubiera quemado un poco, bueno más que un poco, pero tenía casi un sabor decente y lo que importaba era la intención.

Cuando pasó la medianoche Oikawa se encaminó al segundo nivel, los ojos ya no soportaban permanecer abiertos, se auto-felicitó porque por primera vez en 2 días esta era una hora medianamente decente para irse a la cama.

A las cinco de la madrugada Tooru despertó al sentir el tamborilear de las llaves en la entrada, escuchó como Iwaizumi se desvestía y acomodaba en el sofá.

—¿Oikawa? — susurró

Oikawa prefirió guardar silencio y fingir dormir, no estaba listo para una conversación casual sobre cómo le había ido a Iwachan en su..."labor"...no se imaginaba preguntándole en plan: — ¿Y el tío acabó o no? ¿Quién llegó antes? ¿Te gustó?. Y todas las interrogantes más crudas que le incomodaban un montón —quizás me estoy volviendo santurrón — pensó Oikawa.

Iwaizumi era conocido por su capacidad de caer al sueño más profundo apenas su cabeza hiciera contacto con alguna superficie relativamente cómoda, Oikawa cronometró cinco minutos para asomarse sobre el barandal metálico y echar un ojo.

Observa la espalda desnuda de Iwachan y sopesa la posibilidad de dejar alguna marca comprometedora por ahí ... entre sus omóplatos tal vez… ¿Qué pensarían sus clientes?, ( _clientes que le alejarán de él por las noches_ ), cómo una broma claro. Sin segundas intenciones.


	4. Juntos

Oikawa se encuentra deambulando en esta avenida ajena, luminosa e irreconocible, con ventanas enormes donde desde la perspectiva propia se puede mirar gente prospera compartiendo una cálida comida rodeada de seres queridos, abrigados y amados …. en cambio él, él está cubierto sólo con unos cuantas ropas andrajosas, un intento de bufanda, y la sensación de que debía estar atento, agudizar todos los sentidos que tuviera a la mano, en caso de cualquier cosa, alerta.

Serpentea sin rumbo fijo. vigilante. Mientras los oscuros edificios se hacen cada vez más altos, y la calle se hace cada vez más cerrada, el hielo del piso escarchado se le cala por el pies hasta los pulmones ….siente pitar los oídos por pura anticipación, un ruido ensordecedor, y un mar de gente abalanzándose sobre él, tratando de apoderarse de lo poco que posee, hiriendo y rasgando: su ropa, su carne, sus pensamientos …. todo a su paso. Trata de protegerse, de acunarse a sí mismo, esperando ser salvado, ¿Por qué nadie lo salva?, ¿Por qué le quieren arrebatar lo poco que tiene? ¿Por qué tiene tanto frío?

— Oikawa… Oikawa… Oikawa … despierta, Oikawa por dios hombre! Oikawa! — Iwaizumi le sacude sin medir su fuerza, intentó despertarlo suavemente pero Oikawa no reaccionaba, bueno nunca lo ha hecho a menos que la fuerza bruta se haga protagonista.

— Te has demorado mucho Iwachan, pensé que me iba a morir de frío.

Iwaizumi no entendia por que Oikawa está llorando bajo sus brazos, pero a la vez le sonríe como si le hubiera traído su postre favorito a mitad de la dieta. No le quiere soltar, menos cuando el cuerpo de Oikawa busca el suyo con necesidad.

Oikawa de pronto ya no tiene frío, se siente envuelto, abrigado, contento, completo y salvado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? me has matado del susto … — Iwaizumi nota la preocupación en su voz, intentar agregar algún insulto combinado con el nombre de Oikawa, pero no puede, no cuando esos ojos caramelo parecen torturados .

— Lo siento, he soñado … — Oikawa quiere despejar el semblante preocupado de Iwachan, verbalizando lo que le ha atormentado, seguramente lo he magnificado y ha sido una tontería, pero no recuerda que ha soñado, trata de recordar, pero entre más empeño le pone, más detalles se le escapan, sólo le queda la sensación de miedo y abandono, pero por lo menos ya no tiene frío. — Lo he olvidado, perdóname.

Iwaizumi parpadea dos veces, atónito. Creyó que se le iba a salir el corazón mientras subía la escalera de a dos peldaños, hervido en preocupación por los gritos de Oikawa, y resulta que ahora el muy ...no recuerda el motivo por el cual le ha quitado 10 años de vida.

— Vale, ¿ estás bien ?

— Ahora lo estoy

Iwaizumi debería tener cuidado, se ha preparado toda la vida para no tocarle demasiado, no mirarlo tanto, reforzar dos o hasta tres veces su fuerza de voluntad a los quince años antes de ir a la casa de los Oikawas los fines de semana, porque el dúo maravilla era muy listo y muy precavido. Querían empezar a beber con anticipación innecesaria para que cuando hicieran su debut en la universidad fueran los tipos más duros del barrio, y no vomitaran el alma delante de sus pares, muy alfas, los dos. El problema yacía en que Oikawa tenía la vista en las manos, y si el factor desinhibidor del alcohol se sumaba a la ecuación, resultaba en un par de días dolorosos, donde Oikawa le tocaba demasiado, le miraba demasiado y le hablaba demasiado muy con voz de chocolate fundido y su respiración, oh Dios su respiración, ¿tenía que respirarle tan cerca?.

En fin Iwaizumi lleva años preparándose para que Oikawa no note lo mucho que le mueve el mundo al ritmo del batir de sus pestañas. Sabe que lo que debe hacer ahora es soltarle un insulto velado, quizás un golpe flojo por aquí o por allá y alejarse lo más pronto posible de su cama, de este Oikawa a medio vestir que rodea su cintura con sus brazos, piel con piel, de este Oikawa que le mira desde abajo, demasiado indefenso, demasiado dispuesto. Iwaizumi cree que se ha ganado alguna canonización del vaticano a pulso, porque si hay alguien que ha contenido todos sus deseos, y vaya que deseos, es él.

— Ya, Vale … ha llegado tu cama, esto…. voy a preparar tu habitación, tu …descansa un poco más. — Iwaizumi lucha por no darle otra mirada, no cree poder separarse si lo mira.

— Iwachan… quédate —la voz se le entrecorta— Un ratito, por favor.

Iwaizumi lo mira, con la esperanza de encontrarse la sonrisa socarrona de un tipo de que se jura una deidad en la tierra a la que no se le puede decir que no, pero nada de eso estaba ahí, Oikawa no lo miraba, como si estuviera avergonzado de admitir que necesita una mano para sacarse el susto de encima.

— Hazte para allá, sólo una hora, ya casi es medio día …

Oikawa no lo pide, pero agradece que Iwachan apoye su frente contra su espalda, a Oikawa le gustaría más, que le preste un poquito más de ese calor que es Iwachan, pero como buen paranoico es fan número uno de la frase mas vale pájaro en mano que cien volando.

Y así se quedan el uno apoyado en el otro, tan cerca que quema, y tan lejos que escuece .

Oikawa despierta por segunda vez ese día, esta vez parece incluso otro día, siente la suave respiración de Iwachan en su espalda y su brazo sobre su abdomen, si pudiera despertar así todos los días, Oikawa cree que jamás volvería a soñar nada más que azúcar flores y muchos colores, pues Iwachan siempre ha sido su mejor guerrero y velaría su sueño a capa y espada. — ojalá algún día pueda ser la mitad de valiente que tú.

*

Iwaizumi flota en nubes de algodón, la interrogante se puede resolver discriminando entre dos variables, 1- El calor, aroma, energía que irradia el cuerpo de Oikawa y no podemos olvidar la suave sinfonía de esos ronquidos que parecen silbidos tenues, sólo perceptibles si se comparte esta cortísima distancia. 2- que por fin, alabado sean los dioses, puede descansar en una cama como corresponde, con sábanas y todo el asunto. Iwaizumi es un hombre racional, se engaña atribuyendo todo lo maravilloso de esta última hora a la opción número dos.

Como si fuera una señal del destino, la alarma vibra contra el bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo, recordándole que el mundo no es una nube de algodón y tiene compromisos que atender.

— ¿Oikawa ?, ¿Estás despierto ? — murmura suave

— Si, hace un rato… no quería despertarte… parecías bastante cómodo abrazándome Iwachan…

— ¿Qué ? — Iwaizumi retira su brazo, ¿Cómo no lo notó antes?, estas cosas no se le pueden escapar así como así, ha bajado su guardia… — Lo siento, yo …

— No te disculpes Iwachan, yo sé que en fondo de ese pedrusco que tienes por corazón me extrañabas tanto que tu cuerpo responde solito a mi hermosa presencia — Oikawa se siente más alegre, más despierto, se permite joderle un poco la pita a Iwachan.

 _Si supieras_ — Este te lo has ganado shittykawa — Iwaizumi le profiere un golpe sin mucha fuerza en el hombro.

— Ouch Ouch … Iwachan ya te dije que no tengo este tipo de fetiches en la cama — Oikawa le saca la lengua y se retuerce cuando esta vez Iwachan le golpea con más ímpetu.

— Oikawa… tendrás que almorzar sin mi — Iwaizumi no levanta la mirada — Tengo que trabajar esta tarde.

— Si tienes que enseñarle esas cosas a otra persona, te puedo acompañar Iwachan, la comida estuvo deliciosa.

A pesar de no haber disfrutado la experiencia completa, si aísla a aquel rubio de botella del panorama, puede considerarlo una muy buena salida con Iwachan, la comida sublime, la decoración inigualable, y la compañía de su mejor amigo, no podría pedir más.

— Tengo … otra clase de trabajo que hacer, me temo que esta vez no me puedes acompañar, pediré comida para ti a un buen restaurant, dime a que hora se te apetece

— ¿A la hora de almuerzo ? ¿Enserio Iwachan? ¿A esa hora se le antojan tus servicios?— la voz de Oikawa reflejaba sorpresa pura y dura

— Si bueno, puede ser a cualquier hora, pero es lo último que tengo que hacer esta semana, estaré contigo en un par de horas, … para la cena, si aún quieres comer conmigo ….

_un par de horas_

— Claro que sí Iwachan, prepararé algo, no te preocupes en pedir nada para mi… quiero explorar mis dotes culinarias, ahora que no estoy forzado a una dieta estricta, quiero probar las delicias cocinadas por mis manos, y tu estás forzado a catar conmigo me oíste — la amenaza de Oikawa perdió un fiereza cuando sus tripas reaccionaron al oírle hablar de comida.

— Quizás por fin te crece culo Oikawa, porque no tienes de donde agarrar

Oikawa se detuvo en seco, trató de disimular pero no pudo evitar preguntar— ¿No te gusta mi culo Iwaizumi?

Iwachan quedó helado como piedra, llevaba casi 20 años riéndose de la falta de culo de Oikawa, pero nunca le había parecido un insulto real, y por supuesto que le encantaba el culo desnutrido de Oikawa, le gustaba todo de Oikawa, y ahora le estaba preguntando directamente si le gustaba, a él. Cómo si pasara algo en caso de que no le gustara, cómo si Oikawa esperase que le gustase, cómo si quisiese que le gustase… Iwaizumi Hajime tienes que huir de esta conversación, de esta cama. de esta ciudad. — No te me pongas cursi Tonticakawa… me tengo que vestir, voy tarde.

_Cuando Iwachan desaparece por la puerta, Oikawa recuerda su sueño a la perfección._

*

Iwachan tenía muchas reglas, reglas que le permitían sentirse seguro, cómodo y capaz de hacer un buen trabajo, la primordial era que todos sus clientes eran llevados a su terreno... todos excepto este, este era una bestia sin domesticar a la que no le gustaba compartir ni un centímetro de control, supo desde la primera vez que accedió a venir a esta habitación y no a su lugar en Shibuya que había perdido más que una simple batalla.

Las puertas de la habitación 505 se abrieron de la misma forma en la que se han abierto los últimos 2 años, se siente en desventaja.

— Te has demorado más de lo habitual ¿Tengo que ponerme celoso?

— Lo bueno se demora en llegar — Iwaizumi no pensaba disculparse, conoce bien a quién está frente a sus ojos, sabe como tratarle, cómo probarle, sabe que le prefiere rudo y áspero, que no pida permiso ni perdón.

— Tienes suerte de ser tan guapo — El joven pelinegro se abalanza sobre Iwaizumi quitándole la ropa con desesperación y hambre, lamiendo la piel en la que no se interpone la tela…

*

Oikawa se dispuso a cocinar algo simple y delicioso, de hecho eso fue lo que tipeó en google, " comida simple y deliciosa para compartir" , cuando los tres primeros links sugerían intenciones románticas, pensó consultar con su madre alguna receta que le sirviera de almuerzo y cena para esperar a Iwachan, pero recordó que su madre era menos asidua a las artes culinarias que él y no quería prepararle el platillo estrella de su niñez "arroz a medio quemar con huevo crudo" a Iwachan, ante la aparición del nombre, su cabeza dio un vuelco y sin notarlo se vio frente al espejo del recibidor de espaldas tratando de mirar si tan mal de culo estaba, posó sus manos en las caderas se imagino un agarre, y ciertamente encontró más huesos y fibra que carne "maldito Iwachan, y su maldito culo gordo"

Casi tres horas después, Oikawa ya había surcado un agujero en el piso entre paseo y paseo, apenas comió, pensó en guardar apetito para después, para comer acompañado — Imagino que vas a llegar con hambre maldito Iwachan, tienes tanta suerte de tenerme, idiota. — Claramente el rencor no había abandonado su cuerpo completamente.

Un ruido metálico lo sacó de sus cavilaciones — ¡Dios! ¡Que cruz!, ¿es Alex verdad ? — Oikawa preguntó mirando al techo del apartamento, como si esperase una respuesta celestial, todo dramatismo, todo Oikawa.

Se acercó a la puerta con su peor cara de amabilidad, sentía los ojos girar entre sus párpados, y eso que aún ni se asomaba fuera de este bunker de comodidad que compartía con Iwachan.

No alcanzó a abrir completamente, y cuatro brazos le envolvieron, levantándole del piso como en aquellos tiempos, cuando ganaban un partido con el Ahoba Josai bajo sus direcciones, cuando gobernaba la cancha. Todo era gritos de alegría, conmoción, añoranza, y calor directo a sus venas.

— Oikawaaaaaa— corearon a la vez Hanamaki y Matsukawa, extasiados hasta las lagrimas por ver a su capitán, y estar reunidos los cuatros como si el tiempo no pasara.

—¿Qué es esto ? Desorientado como nunca, Oikawa no podía parar de sonreír, _que buena sorpresa Iwachan, muy muy buena._

— Algo para acompañar las palomitas, chocolates y la manta.. sé que es una tradición sólo nuestra pero imaginé que no te molestaría por esta vez, ¿o me equivoco ?

_nuestra_

—Iwachan… yo…gracias — ya no hay rencor, sino todo lo contrarío.

Se miran más de lo necesario, conteniendo una sonrisa que les podría romper la cara, finalmente quién suelta la mirada del otro es Iwachan, pero sólo para pegarse al oído de Oikawa : — Te dije que te compensaría.

El estomago de Oikawa se siente invadido por un millar de hormigas, siente calor subir a su rostro y piensa en lo fácil que se podría acostumbrar a este Iwaizumi que le consiente preparando sorpresas para él, y sobretodo que no le impone una distancia física enorme como lo hacía hasta antes de que se despidieran hace más de cuatro años, sino que rompe el espacio hasta él para susurrarle promesas cumplidas al oído.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola Hola!, quise adelantar estos 4 capítulos porque ya los tenía escritos, el 5to lo subiré cuando termine los exámenes en la universidad :(


	5. Duda

En esa pequeña sala de tonos grises y blancos el tiempo no pasaba, los cuatro reunidos poniéndose al día como si hubiera transcurrido un par de días y no casi 5 años, para sorpresa de Oikawa, Makki ha cambiado su color de cabello tanto como de carreras universitarias, hoy por hoy luce un azul casi eléctrico y ha dejado la contabilidad por el paseo de mascotas de manera bastante profesional. Mattsun, no tan sorprendentemente se ha dedicado al negocio funerario. 

Ambos fueron los primeros a quienes Iwaizumi buscó para contarle sobre su no tan tradicional oficio, y ambos por supuesto jamás le juzgaron bajo el precio de gastarle todo tipo de bromas.

—¿Osea que ellos ya lo sabían? — Puntualizó con una mirada feroz. 

— Por supuesto que lo sabíamos, somos sus mejores amigos — añadieron con cizaña a coro 

— Yo soy su mejor mejor mejor …— decidió sumar una más para enfatizar — _mejor_ amigo, deberías haberme llamado a penas aceptaste hacer… eso Iwachan. 

— Traté Tonticawa, pero el tema nunca salió y tu hablas hasta por los codos, no me culpes — Iwaizumi trato de meter bajo el tapete el hecho de que la posibilidad de que precisamente él lo rechazara lo paralizaba. 

Oikawa iba a añadir algo más pero Hanamaki le interrumpió sin cuidado : 

—Iwaizumi no me has contado, ¿Cómo le ha ido hoy a mi semental favorito?

Al parecer a Makki y a Mattssu no les molestaba para nada saber los detalles de los encuentros laborales de Iwaichan, pensó Oikawa 

— Un poco de lo de siempre — responde sin muchas ganas

— Déjame adivinar ¿Has estado con el tipo que está obsesionado contigo o la señora rica que le gusta que la acompañes a todas las subastas? 

— Ha sido el primero — Iwazuimi no quiere dar más detalles, no quiere hablar de sus encuentros con otros hombres, delante de Oikawa, es una tontería, como si fuera posible que lo viera como algo más que familia, pero de igual manera prefiere cerrar el tema ahí. 

— ¿Recuerdas cuando le ofreció un cheque en blanco por besarle?— Mattsun le dio un codazo complice a Makki — Iwachaaaaan tus labios valen oro — corearon

— Me sorprende que no te haya ofrecido sacarte de la mala vida, a cambio de casarte y secuestrarte a su palacio, yo hubiera aceptado, el tipo está buenísimo, no puedo creer que te pague por acostarte con el, tú deberías pagarle. 

— Que tú seas su fan no significa que yo lo sea, y esta no es una mala vida idiota… — _Hajime conoció de cerca lo que es tener una mala vida._

— Te sabes todas sus canciones por Dios — Makki no le daba tregua. 

— Ya pero es que lo he acompañado a un montón de presentaciones y son pegajosas. 

— ¿Ustedes lo conocen? — Oikawa cuestionó sorprendido de la cantidad de detalles que sus amigos, a quienes quiere mucho; pero que no forman parte de este club intimo que sólo admite a 2 personas; dominan y él no. 

— Tu también lo conoces Oikawa ... digamos que cuando íbamos de karaoke, y querías ponerte romántico, escogías su canción más famosa..

— ¡Oh por dios Iwachan! — como un balde de agua fría cayó sobre Oikawa información : Cara, nombre, edad, apariencia física, y hasta su sabor preferido de helado, pues aunque pareciera muy ñoño, era algo fan del cantante de baladas románticas que causa furor en las adolescentes japonesas. 

— Suficiente, ¿podemos no hablar de trabajo ahora? — Iwaizumi llevó sus manos a la cabeza, fingiendo malestar. 

*

La tensión se palpaba como el concreto frente al grupo de amigos, Oikawa quién es una montaña rusa de emociones, se sentía relegado. Sí, estaba bien, él se había ido del país y seguido su vida como un neófito hambriento de emociones y experiencias, dejando atrás muchos aspectos, pero eso jamás significó que no quería estar al tanto de detalles tan importantes como que su otra mitad, su mejor amigo, su Iwachan estaba teniendo sexo por dinero. Estaría más enojado si las palabras de Iwaizumi no le hubieran llegado directo a la culpa, _“él nunca escuchaba, sólo hablaba de él mismo”_ , y eso no era algo que pudiera negar. 

Tooru quiso besar a Hanamaki, cuando este rompió el hielo sugiriendo ponerse al día con la saga de animales fantásticos, para esperar con la memoria fresca la próxima entrega. 

Como han funcionado siempre, tácitamente, Oikawa espero que la distribución de asientos le garantizara un cómodo lugar al lado de Iwachan, pero al perecer su amigos, están empecinados en hacerle perder los estribos, situados uno a cada lado del bronceado joven. 

— Tú te puedes sentar por ahí Oikawa — señalando la poltrona individual perpendicular al sofá — Nosotros no lo hemos visto en meses 

— ¡Pero yo no lo he visto en años! — no se pudo contener 

Si Hajime hubiera cronometrado su patético intento de ignorar las miradas furtivas de Oikawa, no hubiera llegado a los 8 minutos desde el inicio del filme...

—Ya está, si no voy… va a explotar, lo presiento... — y efectivamente Oikawa era un nudo de mal humor, miradas asesinas y pucheros mal disimulados, Iwaizumi terminó por acomodarse en el suelo, junto al asiento de Oikawa. 

— No quiero tu caridad Iwachan — decía mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto al joven de ojos oliva. 

— Vale, entonces me devuelvo ... 

Los ojos de Oikawa se abrieron completamente y sus manos aprisionaron el brazo de Iwachan 

*

— ¿Oikawa, te molestaría cederles tu habitación? 

— No, para nada... aunque no se lo merezcan — se aseguró de alzar la voz para que ambos lo oyeran claramente 

— Tu cama es lo bastante grande Iwaizumi, podemos dormir los tres muy cómodos y calentitos

— y Oikawa puede dormir cómodamente solo — puntualizó con malicia Matsukawa

— Oikawa dormirá solo en mi cama — sentenció

Hubo un largo silencio comprometedor hasta que Hajime comprendió que sus palabras se podrían interpretar de otra manera 

—Me refiero— aclaró su garganta— A que él dormirá en mi cama y yo dormiré en el sofá como todas estas noches. 

Las carcajadas estallan, incluso las del pobre Iwaizumi 

— No, eso si que no, si Mattsun y Makki duermen juntos no veo por qué tu y yo no podemos hacerlo— antes que pudiera oponerse, añadió con el tono suplicante al que Iwachan hasta ahora nunca se ha resistido — Sólo por hoy Iwachan...

— Vale, pero no me pegues las pulgas… — sonrió derrotado y emocionado

*

— Por qué no me lo dijiste, si me hubieras enviado un texto hubiera estado bien por mi, te hubiera devuelto la llamada y lo hubiéramos hablado …. 

_En la intimidad y seguridad que brindan las luces a pagadas y la posición espalda contra espalda, sin la presión de aquellos ojos, Iwaizumi tuvo fuerzas para responder :_

— Tenía miedo 

— ¿Miedo de mi? 

— Miedo a que me rechazaras, que no te pareciera, que pensaras que estaba tomando un camino fácil, y no insistí en sacar el tema entre nosotros. 

Oikawa tiene la punción latente de voltearse, y forzar que Iwaizumi lo mire, para que vea que no esconde segundas intenciones, pero se contiene y sólo se acerca a su espalda, presionando su frente contra el hombro de Iwachan, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria. 

— No hay nada en este mundo, nada Iwachan … que me haría alejarme de ti, a menos que tu me lo pidas, pero por favor no me lo pidas, ¿si? 

Hajime no puede confrontar la presencia de Oikawa, no cuando le dice esas cosas, tan cerca, piel con piel. 

— Vale, me quedo cerca. 

— Vale 

Oikawa pretende voltearse e intentar dormir, y con la facilidad de caer profundo de Iwachan, no tiene certeza de si este está dormido o no, a pesar de esto no resiste pasarle una mano bajo el brazo y acercarse un poco a ese calor que desborda su mejor amigo, _sólo cinco minutos se promete_ , pero cuando pretendía retirar su brazo y volver a la posición inicial, siente la mano de Iwaizumi atrapar la suya, mientras este susurra casi sin voz : — _“Gracias”._

*

— ¿Si?…., ¿Y es así de imprescindible?… está bien, estaré con él en una hora, donde siempre. 

Oikawa no ha despertado del todo, aún no se ha filtrado la claridad del día por las ventanas, ….

— ¿Que sucede? ¿Qué hora es Iwachan? ¿Y mi desayuno?, ¿Por qué te estás vistiendo? 

— Si desayunas rápido te puedo acompañar con un café …. tengo que irme.

— 1000 yenes a que ha sido el obsesionado… yo le voy al empresario en negación — se les oye gritar a Makki y Matsu desde la primera planta. 

_espacios abiertos = 0 privacidad, ahora a Oikawa le hacía más sentido la petición de no sexo en el apartamento de Iwachan._

— ¿Qué? pero dijiste que sólo trabajarías hasta ayer 

— Es una emergencia Oikawa, quiero, pero no puedo negarme…. — Iwaizumi se detuvo en seco, por un momento pensó en besar la frente de Oikawa, como si llevaran 10 años de casados, un lapsus, al llegar frente a él solo atinó a sacudirle el cabello como si fuera un niño. 

— ¿Qué eres mi madre Iwachan? — Oikawa esperaba otro tipo de despedida. 

— Mis hijos no serán tan feos, no me ofendas Tontikawa, volveré temprano... una hora, máximo dos, ¿Desayunas conmigo? 

— Voy

* 

_Si algo puede tranquilizar a Oikawa en estos momentos en la certeza de que Iwachan preferirá quedarse con él, sin un plan pretensioso, sólo quedarse con él, y no entiende por qué le gusta tanto la idea de estar disfrutándose mutuamente, atendiendo a sus amigos, antes del viaje de vuelta a casa._

*

—Me sorprende que no sepas conectar tu móvil a la bocina… como andas tan moderno estos días …. —Makki y Mattsun se miran cómplices conteniendo la risa casi hasta morderse los labios. 

— ¿Ah? 

— Por favor… — repiten al unisono

—Te comes a Iwaizumi con la mirada… por lo menos admítelo frente a nosotros, de seguro te quitarás un peso de encima 

— ¿Ah? — Oikawa seguía sin entender nada, es como si sus amigos de la vida hablaran otro idioma 

— Oikawa, te queremos ¿Cierto Mattsun?

— Claro que si Makki… y es por eso que no queremos que sacies tu curiosidad con Iwaizumi… tu sabes todo lo que ha pasado, y a pesar de que diga que te quiere romper la cara con la misma frecuencia que respira …. como decirlo….

— Digamos que para Iwachan, tu eres lo más importante ahora, eres la única familia que le queda, eres como su hermano… probablemente se niegue tajantemente a lo que le sugieras …. pero, terminará cediendo a tus caprichos como siempre lo ha hecho. 

— Y… tú— puntualizaron ambos a coro — Eventualmente te irás, ya sea fuera de Japón o detrás de alguna falda que te ha parecido más rara que Pokemon legendario . 

— Iwachan no es un capricho, y tampoco es mi hermano … y a mi no me gustan los hombres. 

— Iwaizumi no es cualquier hombre Oikawa, es tu mejor amigo, es nuestro mejor amigo, y es alguien que ya ha sufrido lo suficiente para esta vida y la siguiente, no le jodas la poca paz que tiene sólo porque te has quedado sin nada más que hacer por un tiempo. 

Familia, familia.... ha escuchado esa palabra tantas veces estos últimos días, siempre vinculado a su relación con Iwachan.  
Si bien antes, a medida que crecían le maravillaba la idea de que le reconocieran como algo más, como una extensión el uno del otro, que si se sabia del paradero del uno, se entendería que el otro estaba por lo menos cerca. 

Porque la familia no se separa, y había un consuelo en eso, en que si Iwachan lo consideraba su familia, tendría que aguantarle eternamente, sin importar lo desequilibrado y egoísta que Oikawa odiaba ser pero no podía evitar. 

Certeza, seguridad y un refugio a prueba de todo y todos, si hay un lugar en el mundo donde Oikawa puede olvidar sus miedos es justamente ahí, al lado de Iwachan , de su Iwachan. y si Iwaizumi lo aceptaba a pesar de todas sus fallas, un vinculo sanguíneo inexistente no es suficiente para separarlos. 

Oikawa finalmente optó por la paz, sabiendo que la conversación entre la flor de amigos que tenía y él, no estaba ni cerca de terminar, pero era demasiado temprano para cargarse a ese par, además eran 2 contra 1, y ahora, justo ahora la idea de él comiéndose a Iwachan con la mirada, lo desconcertaba demasiado como para poder hilar argumentos en este debate matutino.

* 

—Déjame prepararte un omelette, me siento un poco mal por inaugurar la delicia de cama que tienes Oikawa, nada mal para ser sólo un huésped — bufó Hanamaki, tratando de suavizar la áspera conversación anterior con su ex capitán. 

— Ya, pero a mi me gusta más la de Iwachan — directo y desafiante, a los ojos de sus amigos que le prohibieron acercarse a su Iwachan 

*

Se adentraron en el mar de concreto que los separaba de su hogar de infancia, corearon las canciones de la playlist especialmente preparada por Oikawa para amenizar el camino, y jugaron a golpearse cada vez que un auto amarillo se cruzaba en su camino, todo era perfecto, hasta que el letrero de bienvenida tensó el semblante siempre apacible de Iwachan, Oikawa lo notó y no pudo hacer nada por tranquilizarle, se sintió impotente. 

Cuando Hanamaki y Matsukawa fueron dejados en sus respectivos hogares, Oikawa intentó tantear el terreno que pisaba 

—¿Iwachan ? 

— ¿Oikawa? 

— Sabes que no tienes que hacer nada para lo que no te sientes preparado ¿cierto ? 

— Lo sé, es sólo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo, y no lo parece, casi siento que una llamada de mi padre entrará por el altavoz — rió amargamente 

*

—Chicos, ¡mis chicos! no puedo creer que estén aquí conmigo, son unos crueles, van a dañar mi anciano corazón con tanto abandono — La castaña mujer llevaba un vestido floreado de gran ruedo que bailaba con el viento que a esa hora de la tarde se hacía presente. 

Saltaba a la vista que lo que se hereda no se hurta, quizás la personificación del drama no era Oikawa Tooru, sino Oikawa Yuji.

— Estás preciosa, de anciana nada mamá — mencionó Oikawa mientras la levantaba por los aires, soltándola sólo cuando los manotazos contra sus hombros dejaron de ser suaves. 

— Tiene razón, los años no pasan por su rostro — coincidió Iwaizumi mientras depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla de quién considera su segunda madre

Oikawa aún se revolvía al ver la comodidad con la que Iwachan se desenvuelve para con el mundo, aunque fuera a su propia madre, que Iwachan elogiara a otra persona le hacía tilín en alguna parte no muy sana dentro de él. 

— Basta ya, vengan y abrácenme, que los he extrañado lo que no se imaginan. 

*

Cenaron, rieron y recordaron anécdotas de los recién llegados, de como Oikawa quiso ser amigo de aquel chico con cara de pocos amigos desde que lo vió en el parque cercano a su casa, pero que Iwaizumi lo ignoró dos semanas, hasta que Oikawa no aguantó la frustración y llorando le preguntó a su madre si acaso era invisible a la luz del sol

— Te ignoraba porque eras… eres demasiado ruidoso 

— No tuve más remedio que arreglarles una cita de juegos, tu madre y yo congeniamos mucho antes que ustedes, aunque ella siempre dijo que yo era muy ruidosa. 

Oikawa sentía como el ambiente podría tornarse peliagudo de un momento a otro, y adoraba a su madre más que a cualquier persona en el mundo, pero no era la mujer más perspicaz respecto a los sentimientos de otras personas. 

— Mi madre te adoraba, aunque fueras… seas ruidosa — se volvió a corregir Iwaizumi con un sonrisa en el rostro.  
Oikawa respiró. 

— En la madrugada llegará tu hermana y Takeru, se han emocionado mucho con la visita de ambos y vendrán apenas termine con el trabajo, no es problema que tu y Hajime compartan habitación, ¿verdad cariño? 

Oikawa se giró a Iwachan, esperando que él respondiera, cuando aún no alcanzaban la adultez, siempre durmieron juntos, por elección, su hermana se había ido de la casa años antes de que Tooru se fuera fuera del país, y su habitación quedó disponible para recibir a cualquier visita en la casa de los Oikawas, y aún así, ambos siempre prefirieron quedarse cerca el uno del otro, aunque vivieran a unos cuantos metros. Ahora, las cosas eran diferentes, y es cierto que ambos son hombres a mitad de sus veintes, pero Oikawa preferiría mantener las tradiciones y quedarse lo más cerca que Iwachan le permitiera, sin embargo por alguna razón que no cuadra en su cabeza, Iwachan tiene ciertas reticencias a dormir con él.

— Por mi no hay problema, puedo acomodarme en cualquier rincón — Respondió Iwaizumi, adivinando la linea de pensamientos del castaño. 

— Por mi tampoco — musitó sonriente. 

* 

Antes de acomodarse completamente en la habitación que aún conserva los posters fieles retratos de sus peculiares gustos a lo largo de los años, en ves de embriagarse de nostalgia, prefirió acomodarse en el palco improvisado que ahora es su ventana y observar, calmadamente cada movimiento de Iwaizumi, quién se encontraba en su auto, organizando algunos asuntos relacionados a la Universidad.  
Se permitió repasar las facciones de su rostro, el movimiento firme de su mano derecha sobre el volante aunque este no estuviera en movimiento, esa risa cortés que no llegaba a sus ojos... Sus ojos sin duda necesitaban apartado especial, tan profundos, tan cambiantes como el clima, en verano brillaban verdes y deslumbrantes, en invierno en cambio eran más grises e intensos, capaces de opacar a cualquiera.  
Casi con timidez rechazó el primer impulso a repasar sus labios, aunque la distancia fuera considerable Oikawa los conocía de memoria, eran delgados, proporcionados, suaves supone, y cálidos como todo lo demás que se relacione a Iwachan. 

—Quizás si te estoy comiendo un poco con los ojos Iwachan.


	6. Dance with me

— ¿No vamos a ir en tu coche Iwachan?

— Preferiría de pasar de conducir, hace mucho tiempo no salgo de noche y me gustaría beber algo de alcohol, ¿te molesta que cojamos un taxi?

—Nop — Oikawa no podía molestarse si la posibilidad de un Iwachan aún más deshinibido estaba propuesta en el aire, imaginó que quizás sólo quizás, podrían bailar, cerca y respirarse el alcohol el uno al otro. _Quiero tocarte, no como se tocan los amigos Iwachan._

Hanamaki texteo la dirección, y la hora de llegada, les instó a llegar antes de las 23:00 horas para que les dieran el trago de cortesía, si bien ninguno de los cuatro necesitaba esa clase de economía, Hanamaki era un rayado del ahorro, bordeando lo conspiranoico, entre las veces que se había mudado fuera de casa y vuelto con el rabo entre las patas, sus padres optaron por habilitarle el sótano para que viviera de una forma más o menos estable, donde la suma de un gran espacio que llenar e internet ilimitada, lo llevó a participar en la versión japonesa de cuanto concurso de ahorro y cupones había, tanto así que se ha vuelto una celebridad en el barrio, idolatrado por un grupo considerable de señoras de mediana-avanzada edad que forman parte de la corte del rey del ahorro. 

*

Oikawa no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, no solo trataba del alto joven de cabellos oscuros, cuya sola existencia le había causado jaquecas terribles debido a su talento natural, y puede que no sea sorpresa que a su lado casi como una prolongación de su cuerpo se encuentre bailando _(si porque al parecer ahora Tobio baila)_ Hinata Shoyo, a quien Oikawa se había topado unas cuantas veces en unos cuantos lugares del mundo, pues digan lo que digan el circulo del Voley era realmente un pañuelo, en fin…. el pelirrojo le agradaba, sobretodo porque jamás se cortaba a la hora de elogiarlo, y a Oikawa le encanta que lo elogien. Ahora… qué es esa forma de bailar, porque francamente pareciera que se estaban follando el uno al otro en la pista de baile, y no es un secreto que algunos compañeros de equipo se compenetraban tanto que se dejaban llevar, pero siempre en silencio y con disimulo, y aquí en si es que no es el único lugar con una pista de baile en la conservadora prefectura de Miyagi, no se podía distinguir donde empezaba o terminaba la boca del uno o del otro, Oh espera!….si, definitivamente se podía distinguir cual era la boca de cada quien cuando las lenguas bailaban fuera de esas bocas. 

— Oikawa… aunque no te agrade Tobio, no debes mirar a la gente tan fijamente, es descortés — le susurró disimuladamente Iwaizumi 

_Oikawa agradeció que vinieran en taxi, si eso le permitía sentir el aliento de Iwachan envuelto en licor de café._

— Pero es que …. — Oikawa no sabía como verbalizar lo que cruzaba por su mente, en primer lugar, de todas las coincidencias posibles, por qué tenían que encontrarse justamente con ellos, y en segundo lugar … ¡¿hello?! … se están montando el uno al otro frente a sus ojos, y…. es Miyagi… y … agh ¿Por qué pareciera que él es el único que parece sorprendido ?

— ¿Te molesta que sean dos chicos Capitán ? o ¿Te molesta que Tobio se vea tan feliz? 

— ¿Feliz?, cachondo quizás, pero no creo que Tobio sea capaz de sentir emociones más complejas que el hambre Hanamaki, y… me parece adorable que sean dos chicos — soltó mirando a Iwaizumi. 

— Pues yo si lo veo feliz, están juntos hace un par de años Oikawa — Puntualizó Iwachan sin darle muchas vueltas, se alegraba que la gente pudiera tener lo que él no, quizás podría conceder que tenía cierta envidia, pero de la sana. 

— Leí que Kageyama planea proponérselo en el próximo partido oficial que los enfrente 

— Tienes demasiado tiempo libre Mattsun 

— ¿Que quieres de mi?, trabajo en una funeraria, literalmente tengo tiempo que matar — dijo encogiéndose de hombros. 

—¡Gran Rey! — chilló Hinata, sorprendiendo a todos 

— ¡ Shoyo tanto tiempo, ¿qué haces aquí?! — musitó al tiempo que trataba de disimular que hace unos segundos el pelirrojo y su novio eran la comidilla de los cuatro presentes.

— Este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de la madre de Tobio— señaló con los ojos al joven que sujetaba su mano, casi escondido tras él — Vinimos a saludar a la familia, pero hace unos meses que no estábamos solos, supongo que hemos dado un espectáculo — dijo sonrojado 

_“familia”, quiso enrostrarle a makki y a mattsun que esa palabra podía significar más de una cosa._

Oikawa trataba de asimilar que el tiempo transcurría, añadiéndole lineas de expresión y madurez a la mirada de cada quién se cruzaba con él esa noche, algunos ex alumnos del Aoba Josai, uno que otro vecino de los cuatro amigos, hasta que finalmente a su némesis se le unieron sus antiguos rivales del Karasuno, la mayoría se había quedado en la provincia por lo que el hecho de Hinata y Kageyama estuvieran de visita, a pesar de sus apretados itinerarios era toda una excepcionalidad de la que no querían quedar fuera. 

Oikawa no alcanza a racionalizar como caen las piezas del puzzle ante sus ojos, de pronto visualiza una cabellera clara que resalta con las luces multicolores de la pista, ve al chico refrescante del Karasuno separarse del grupito con el que ha llegado y correr hasta su lado sin mirarlo y sin hablarle a él.

— Tienes que rescatarme — dijo con timidez  
— Será un placer — responde Iwaizumi sonriente

Oikawa ve como Iwachan se desabotona el blazer negro tejido para quedar con una camiseta del mismo color, de mangas ahuecadas que deja ver más abajo de sus costillas, hundiéndose en el mar de cuerpos que es la pista de baile, guiado por esa pálida mano que ahora envuelve la suya. 

— ¿Ese es... el arm....  
— El novio de Iwaizumi  
— ¿Que mierda has dicho Matsukawa? 

Mattsun no alcanzó a desmentir la pequeña broma que le quiso gastar a Oikawa cuando este arremetió a zancadas hasta la barra como un poseso echando fuego con los ojos 

_Dos, tres, y uno más_ porque aún no le pegaba el tequila lo que necesitaba que le pegara, lo suficiente para que el espectáculo frente a sus ojos no le resultara terrible y maravilloso, por partes iguales. 

Ver a Iwaizumi bailar era algo inaudito por muchas razones, en primer lugar su Iwachan no bailaba, jamás. ni cuando Oikawa quiso aprender bailes típicos y necesitó practicar, ni cuando las alfombras de baile eran el boom en todo el mundo, jamás.  
Y ahora a cuatro metros resulta que baila, y que le gustan los chicos y que tiene un novio del cual no le ha dicho nada, y resulta que se están tocando y bailando y moviendo y riendo, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz cuando yo me siento miserable ? _dos, tres tragos más_ de golpe, ¿que pasa con el tequila? ¿desde cuando es tan suave ? 

*

_“Tienes que rescatarme”_ \- Iwaizumi necesitó dar una corta mirada al camino recorrido de su amigo, para entender por qué necesitaba una mano, o dos, o lo que necesitase de él, _Kaiyo…_  
Por fuera podía parecer una chica normal, casi amable, casi agradable, pero tenía la mala costumbre de opinar de todo y de todos, resulta que su familia y la familia Sugawara eran amigos de generaciones, y resultó natural que al tener nietos de la misma edad, y ya en edad de establecerse, ambas abuelas hayan decidido en una partida de Karuta, que el próximo Domingo intentarían con el Koi Koi, beberían té de durazno y que deberían arreglarle una cita a los chicos. 

Sugawara lo intentó, Dios sabe que lo intentó, pues está soltero desde que tiene memoria, a pesar de ser popular entre las chicas y los chicos, nunca se le ha dado bien eso de coincidir románticamente con quién le ha interesado, agradece que Iwaizumi haya sabido sobrellevar su confesión y lo haya rechazado con la mayor amabilidad posible, ofreciéndole su amistad sincera.  
Pero Kaiyo… pasó las primeras dos citas hablando mal de todos a quién posiblemente se hayan cruzado con ella, en la tercera insultó a la mesera y Sugawara podría jurar que robó la propina de la mesa de junto, ni por más empeño que pusiera, las cosas entre ellos no iban a cuajar, la rechazó amablemente, y la chica omitió sus palabras como si nunca las hubiera dicho, la volvió a rechazar esta vez con más ímpetu y la chica armó escándalo casi al borde de las lagrimas, unos días más tarde Sugawara la citó y le contó que el problema no era ella _(claro que era ella)_ , que era él quién no estaba interesado, en ninguna mujer, pues prefería la compañía de otros chicos, _( lo cual también era una mentira, si alguien le pidiera ser exacto, podría decir que sus preferencias están en 60-40 % a favor de las chicas)_ , Kaiyo finalmente pareció comprender y darle un poco de espacio, pero últimamente, al no verle frecuentar a nadie más que algunos de los chicos de la escuela que se quedaron en Miyagi, se ha vuelto más insistente… fingiendo que coinciden en los lugares que Sugawara frecuenta … como hoy. 

A Sugawara ya casi no le salta el corazón cuando Iwaizumi lo toca, ya casi no le toma desprevenido el rubor de sus mejillas cuando Iwaizumi le devuelve la mirada, siempre intensa, a media sonrisa, ya casi no le duele cuando recuerda que no puede corresponderle pues estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo desde que tiene conciencia sobre qué son los sentimientos, y es por eso que cuando escucha a Oikawa corear la pegajosa canción de Rihana, se dispone a desaparecer incluso antes de sentir el golpe que le propina en castaño con su cadera al ritmo de la música. 

— _Where have you been all my lifeeeeeeee_ — se acercó canturreando con más actitud de la necesaria, como siempre, contorneo su cadera con violencia haciendo a un lado al chico refrescante y le enrolló los brazos al cuello a Iwachan.

— Tú has venido conmigo, no te permito que me abandones, no hoy, no mañana, nunca. 

— Que remedio — respondió con la voz cargada de azúcar. 

Iwaizumi lo miró, siempre lo ha mirado, pero ahora tan cerca, con sus largos brazos al rededor de él, embriagandole todos los sentidos, se permitió cerrar los ojos, y sentir su cuerpo, le rodeó la cintura, y se apoyó en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro, dejó que Oikawa le guiara, que le marcara los límites del espacio personal…

_I've been everywhere, man, looking for someone_

Cambiaron de posición, mala idea, sintió su nariz delinear su cuello…provocante, le estaba volviendo loco, Iwaizumi debía sacar algún tema antes que Oikawa notara que la sangre le había bajado a la entrepierna

_Someone who can please me, love me all night long_

— ¿Qué piensas … sobre Tobio e Hinata ? 

— Pienso que Shoyo merece alguna canonización, y que obviamente lo podría hacer mucho mejor que eso, pero … Tobio se veía feliz, ambos lo hacían .. y eso me hace pensar …. ¿En qué momento te empezaron a ir los chicos Iwachan ? 

_desde que te conocí_ — Probablemente de antes que me diera cuenta — dijo con naturalidad, a pesar de que Oikawa no le daba un respiro, sustituyendo su nariz por su lengua, le estaba lamiendo justo detrás de la oreja

—¿Por qué tu novio no me ha partido la cara aún? o mejor dicho, ¿Por qué no lo has hecho tu? — susurró mientras la punta de su indice delineaba el borde del pantalón de Iwachan.

— Suga es mi amigo, pero hoy necesitaba que alguien pensara que era más que eso — Iwaizumi se autofelicitó al contener el gemido que le hubiera encantado proferir cuando sintió la mano de Oikawa bajo su camiseta

— Iwachan, eres tan buen amigo — Oikawa quería sonar sarcástico, pero la veracidad de sus palabras terminaron por hacerlo sonar casi como un suspiro, no se pudo contener más y suplicó lo que ha querido desde Dios sabe cuando — Iwachan, bésame 

Esto podría ser un sueño, pellizcarse sería demasiado raro, así que en su lugar mordió el interior de su mejilla para asegurarse de si esto realmente estaba pasando. 

— ¿Qué quieres de mi Oikawa ? — Iwaizumi se sentía débil, su sudor se había mezclado con el propio, sentía corrientes eléctricas en todo el cuerpo, Oikawa le lamía el cuello, sin disimulo, delante de sus amigos, delante de conocidos y desconocidos, ajeno al pudor. 

— Todo, quiero todo… pero ahora me conformo con que me beses … — susurró ronco, contra su oído. 

Iwaizumi sabía que a pesar de que el alcohol pueda nublar tus pensamientos y deseos, algo de verdad había en la suplica de Oikawa, y no eran sus ojos quién se lo decía, sino la firme erección del armador, contra su muslo. Oikawa lo deseaba, o el menos su cuerpo lo hacía, e Iwaizumi deseó ser peor ser humano, y complacerlo ahí, devorarlo completo con la boca y con las manos, a vista de todos. 

_quiero, si supieras como quiero_ — No puedo, has bebido demasiado, no sería correcto ...

— Puedes acostarte con cualquiera que tenga para pagar, pero no me quieres besar, ¿Es que te doy tanto asco? 

— No piensas con claridad… te conozco y….

— ¿Y? … ¿y ? y una mierda Iwaizumi 

_Iwaizumi, a secas._

— ¡Oikawa! ¡Espera! — trató de detenerlo pero al agarrar su mano Oikawa le lanzó un liquido que por el olor y el blanco contrastante con su camiseta, presume era o fue una piña colada. 

_mierda, mierda, mierda_ …se emocionó? Si, claro, como negarlo. pero es que estuvo tan cerca, tan cerca de materializar todo lo que siempre soñó. Iwaizumi ha pensado en Oikawa todos los días desde hace casi 20 años, 2 veces en sus cumpleaños, y hoy lo miró a él, como nunca lo ha mirado antes, y es todo lo maravilloso que pensó y todo lo doloroso que puede ser, pero de otra forma, de una forma física, sin adornos ni palabras bonitas, literalmente su jeans machaca su pene erecto, recordándole que es humano y que quizás puede permitirse resbalar una vez. Se maldice una vez más y sale de los servicios lo más rápido que la masa de gente le permite, busca en cada lugar en que puede estar el objeto de su adoración, repasa la barra y nada, busca los asiento donde en primera instancia se han acomodado junto a Mattsun y Makki y nada, incluso repasó a Suga, pero este estaba acompañado solo por el capitán de Karasuno, hasta que en medio de la pista, vio en plenitud el casi metro noventa de Oikawa Tooru, pegado a Kaiyo casi de la misma forma en la que hace unos minutos, se pegaba a él. 

Oikawa adelantó la serie de eventos, se posicionó donde el campo visual de Iwaizumi en determinado momento se encontraría con el suyo, Oikawa anticipa, planifica y espera hasta que los ojos de Iwachan se encuentren con los propios, le regala su mejor sonrisa de triunfo y besa a la chica con la que ha bailado las últimas dos canciones, sabe como hacerlo, sabe como tocarlas, le es natural, pero ahora no cierra los ojos, mantiene la mirada fija en Iwachan, _si tu no quieres besarme, no faltará quién lo haga._

Y una mierda, quién necesitaba salir de ahí era él, y es que era evidente, Oikawa, o su cuerpo no lo necesitaba a él, necesitaba a cualquiera que estuviera disponible, y la casualidad le jugó la mala pasada, y claro se hubieran besado y para Oikawa sería una anécdota más, como cuando montaron por primera vez una bici, pero a él le hubiera jodido la mente, la paz y la vida. 

*

_no, no, no … debes ponerte celoso y venir a por mi, Iwachan!, no es la reacción que buscaba, vuelve aquí Iwachan…_

*

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tanto que olvidó su abrigo y los pulmones le ardían, sin querer, como una ironía del destino terminó en el único que lugar al que no quería acercarse, quizás inconscientemente buscó refugio en un lugar familiar, en ese lugar que fue su hogar.... 

Su casa estaba casi como la recordaba, aunque la pintura no estaba agrietada, y la familia de Sugawara, quién se hizo cargo de las remodelaciones no pudo igualar el arco de la ventana de la cocina, Iwaizumi esperó, sentado bajo el manzano del ante jardín, que su madre se asomara a pedirle que entrara a a cenar, porque no pensaba calentar la comida dos veces _(aunque lo hiciera de todas formas)_ , y lloró por primera vez en cinco años, lloró todo lo que no ha llorado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **sorry not sorry** : tengo una fascinación por involucrar a Sugawara con Iwaizumi, si Oikawa/Daichi no existieran, siento que serían una linda pareja, no me maten, adiós e.e


	7. I Choose to Believe

— Pensé que podías tener frio.

— Gracias— respondió a secas, mientras se calzaba su blazer olvidado.

— No pensé que te encontraría acá, pero es al primer lugar que he venido

— Mattsun no te preocupes, estoy bien, de verdad.

— Debe ser una cagada, todo. y tienes que saber que si ustedes se divorcian pido irme contigo…

En los ojos de Matsukawa sólo se veía preocupación, Iwaizumi pensó que él mismo debe lucir miserable para ser merecedor de la compasión de su amigo, siempre apacible.

— Pues voy a pelear por Makki también, y dejaré que Oikawa los vea cada fin de semana, siempre que nos pague una buena pensión — trató de reír

— Vamos, no tienes que enfrentarlo todo esta noche, te quedas conmigo y no acepto objeciones.

— Me va a encantar dormir en una funeraria.

—Te vas a morir del gusto

Iwaizumi trató de suprimir el pensamiento de lo mucho que Oikawa le gustaría este panorama y lo ridículamente graciosa que le parecería esa broma tan predecible, _—no puede ser que hasta cuando estoy molesto contigo apareces, basurikawa._

*

Marcó por doceava vez el número de Iwachan y este continuaba fuera de servicio, intentó con sus amigos esperando un poco de suerte.

— ¿Qué quieres cabrón?

—¿Makki?— Oikawa alejó el teléfono para verificar que no había marcado mal el número— ¿Se puede saber que diablos te pasa?, ¿Por qué me respondes así?

— Te lo advertí, te lo advertimos… que te buscaras otra entretención, ¿no podías liarte con cualquier otra persona esta noche?, Oh no espera… si lo hiciste, minutos después de casi comerte a Iwaizumi, ¿Qué querías probar Oikawa?

— Yo… lo siento. de verdad lo siento, ¿Está él contigo?

— No lo está, pero se encuentra bien, deja que las cosas se calmen por esta noche Oikawa, o te juro por mi madre, que no sólo perderás a Iwaizumi.

Hanamaki, se consideraba un hombre pacifico, no le gustaba entrometerse en nada peliagudo a menos que fuera vital, y aunque no quisiera, e Iwaizumi nunca se lo haya dicho con palabras, y él nunca se lo haya preguntado, desde que coincidieron en el Aoba Johsai, notó aquella conexión entre el punta receptor y el armador, al principio quedó asombrado, pensó que era algo netamente deportivo, tallado en esfuerzo y dedicación, pero la forma en como Iwaizumi parecía decaer cada vez que Oikawa le restregaba a sus conquistas en la cara, cuando las llevaba a las practicas para que le hicieran alabanzas, cuando le pedía a Iwaizumi que salieran los tres como una especie de cita _(alegando que quería pasar tiempo con su novia de turno y su mejor amigo)_ a Makki le parecía casi sádico, pero en fin, si Iwaizumi no se quejaba, menos lo haría él.

Hanamakki trataba de no imaginar _(porque quería seguir siendo amigo de Oikawa, le había agarrado afecto al cabrón)_ como eran esas citas, como Iwaizumi debía aguantar que Oikawa se comiera la boca con una chica diferente cada semana, frente a sus ojos.

En fin… al parecer la tortura para su amigo acabó cuando una de las conquistas le tiró los trastos a Iwaizumi delante de Oikawa, y este decidió ponerle fin al ritual, Hanamakki no tuvo que intervenir para rescatar a su amigo, alabados sean los dioses, pero si debe hacerlo ahora, no dudará en tomar partido.

*

Aquella madrugada, Oikawa no durmió, se dedicó a revivir una y otra vez los hechos de la noche, cuestionó las palabras de sus amigos, el por qué de sus prohibiciones, pensó que quizás era una persona horrible y no lo había notado. Es cierto que tiene sus fallas, sobre todo cuando de tacto y sutilezas trata, pero con Iwachan nunca tuvo que preocuparse por eso, _él estaba, siempre estaba_ , cuando Oikawa era un genio en la cancha era el primero en felicitarlo, era ese abrazo apretado que no sabia que necesitaba hasta que le soltaba, pero, sobre todo cuando Oikawa no podía con el mundo sobre sus hombros, cuando se sentía malo, incapaz y mediocre, Iwachan lo miraba con lagunas enormes de sinceridad y le recordaba que para él, era el mejor de la prefectura, del país, y del mundo, que estaba orgulloso de ser su compañero.

—Cariño ¿Hajime no bajará a desayunar?

—No madre, ha dormido fuera — dijo tratando de disimular su angustia

—Pero y ¿está bien? ¿¡qué le has hecho ahora Tooru!? no sé como te aguanta…

— Que bonito saludo, espero que tu hayas tenido una buena noche Koemi... y Takeru?

— Aquí! ... me has extrañado, ¿a que sí? — respondió abrazando a Oikawa

Efectivamente Takeru ha crecido desmedidamente, aún no llega a los 14 y ya bordea el metro 70, aunque la personalidad de su sobrino siempre fue herencia innegable de su padre, siempre tranquilo, y relajado, las facciones de su hermana se notan a kilómetros, sobre todo cuando se ríe, a pito de nada, siempre se ríe.

— Por supuesto que si, si eres mi bebé, estás tan grande hijo por dios — aunque Oikawa siempre odió cuando se lo hacían a él, no pudo evitar apretar las mejillas de su sobrino, es que lo extrañaba tanto.

— Espero alcanzar a Iwaizumi pronto, ya contigo… igual y me demoro un poco más, pero ya voy… ya veras Tooru.

— Hey!, soy tu tío, dime Tio-Too-ru — moduló lentamente

— Jamás Too-ru, cuando madures quizás te diré tio — Takeru apartó a Oikawa y susurró, esperando que su madre ni su abuela les oyeran — Ahora, dime… ¿Qué le has hecho?

— No quiero hablar de eso, ¿quieres almorzar fuera?

— Sólo si me cuentas que has hecho, mira que hemos venido a verlos a los dos, no sé si me conforme solo contigo, Iwaizumi es más gracioso

*

11:05 am

(Imagen)

_"dime que no te atropelló apropósito, tiene cara de haber matado a alguien, y tu no estás aquí, lo que me hace pensar que debo denunciar a mi propio tío a la policia más cercana,¿debo denunciar?"_

En la imagen se aprecia un Oikawa encorvado sobre un tazón de avena, de ojos hinchados y mirada distraída, si la noche fue una tortura, tener una muestra de que Oikawa no ha dormido por su culpa, le hace querer correr hasta el y decirle que todo está bien, que no se preocupe, que si quiere besar a otras personas frente a él, no es lo peor del mundo, que lo ha hecho antes y vamos es Oikawa…. imaginó que lo vería hacer eso otra vez, que tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera, que siempre estará para él, pase lo que pase, que puede bailar sobre su corazón roto y no habría problema, pero por favor no quiero ni puedo verte así.

11:11 am

_"Estoy vivo, aunque he dormido en una funeraria"_

(imagen)

11:13 am

_"Vale, creo en tu prueba de vida no coaccionada, recuerdas el restaurante italiano de la familia de Hiroka ?, a eso de las 2 estaré por allá con un sujeto de casi dos metros y personalidad horrenda, digo por si quieres pasarte por ahí… sin presiones"_

11:16 am

_"necesito un favor, tengo un compromiso a esa hora, pero es cosa de saludar y huir , ¿crees que podrías estar ahí a las 3? te lo agradecería mucho…."_

11:17 am

_"cuenta con eso."_

*

— He hablado con él sabes?, tenía un compromiso, me dijo que estaba bien, por si querías saber…

— Si, vi que estaba bien… más que bien.

Oikawa ha tratado de distraerse con lo que estuviera a su mano, reorganizó su habitación, respondió correos electrónicos que debió haber respondido hace días, y básicamente nadó por todas las redes sociales habidas y por haber, incluso reblogueó algunas imágenes la mar de tristes sobre amor no correspondido en Tumblr, inevitablemente en algún punto llegó a Instagram, donde le saltó la bendita publicación de Shoyo, todo el Karasuno reunido e _Iwaizumi, junto al chico refrescante_. A Oikawa se le detuvo el corazón, no porque Iwaizumi lucia guapo a rabiar a pesar de vestir ropas que no aprecian propias, sino porque parecía en calma, disfrutando con el semblante relajado, acompañado de alguien que no era él, luciendo como si encajaran, pensó que quizás, lo mejor que podría hacer era dejar de insistir en que fueran más que sólo amigos, porque esa calma no es algo que Oikawa haya podido contagiarle jamás.

— Tooru, no voy a insistir en que me cuentes que ha pasado, pero tengo una imaginación bastante hiperactiva, ya sabrás tu si prefieres contarme o que yo me imagine por qué Iwaizumi te ha dejado solo por primera vez en la vida…, porque he visto como le has gastado las bromas más pesadas y pasadas, y a lo más te ha dejado de hablar, pero ahora se ha ido, y ni siquiera tiene una casa donde ir…

Suspiró pesadamente, como si tratara de botar el peso del mundo en ese suspiro, sus amigos, sus mejores amigos _(después de Iwachan, claro)_ habían tomado parte, y no los culpaba, los entendía ampliamente…, pero realmente necesitaba que alguien le escuchara exteriorizar todo lo que le atormentaba y quizás no le juzgara, si bien no es lo más ético cargarle problemas que ni el a sus veintitantos puede sobrellevar, podría intentarlo, total el respeto de su sobrino no es algo que tenga asegurado — La he cagado, como nunca Takeru y te juro qu….

— Les molesta si los acompaño? — Interrumpió evitando que Oikawa siguiera cargando culpas

Antes de que Oikawa pudiera voltearse hacia la dirección de aquella voz, Takeru corrió a abalanzarse sobre Iwachan.

_Y es cosa de mirarlo a los ojos y que la certeza le abofetee el rostro. Saber que aunque él no sea capaz de proveerle calma, vale la pena intentarlo, vale la pena enfrentar el rechazo, vale la pena pelear por una oportunidad con Iwachan, vale la pena pegar uno a uno los pedazos de corazón en caso de que decidas que no valgo tanto la pena, vale la pena si eres tu._

— Claro que no, aún no hemos ordenado , puedes sentarte aquí — dijo cediéndole el asiento más cercano a Oikawa

—Iwachan, yo ... lo siento por todo, de verdad

Oikawa bajó la mirada e Iwaizumi…aunque adoraba a Takeru, hubiera preferido que este no estuviera, que tuvieran 10 minutos a solas, sólo eso necesitaba, 10 minutos para reconciliarse como siempre lo hacían, un abrazo largo y seguían, como si nada hubiera pasado, se conformó con sentarse a su lado y pegar un poco más la silla a la suya

— Lo sé, no pienses más en eso, está todo olvidado — dijo mientras apretaba su brazo.

— No lo está, de lo único que me arrepiento es de lo que hice con Kaiyo, de lo demás... no. — y esta vez si lo miró, porque a pesar de que la gente piense que no es el hombre más honesto del mundo, a Iwachan jamás le ha escondido nada, y espera que al menos ese punto tenga a favor.

Takeru carraspeó sacándolos de la atmósfera de susurros, recordándoles que no estaban solos… — Chicos, si no tuviera tanta hambre los dejaría solos, porque no me va tocar el violín, pero pueden deshacerse de mi después del postre… — soltó mientras sonreía con todos los dientes.

*

_Tal como prometió Takeru al finalizar su volcán de chocolate y llenar todos los espacios de silencios incomodos con anécdotas que ninguno de los dos escuchó como el chico se merecía, se marchó tomando un taxi, dejando que ambos caminaran devuelta a casa…_

— Te he visto — dijo tanteando los ánimos

— ¿Ah?

— En la foto, con él.. la ha subido Shoyo

— Ha egresado, sus amigos me han invitado…y… su familia ha reconstruido mi casa, y yo he arreglado todos los detalles con él, nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos… nada más.

— Te veías… bien, digo no bien de guapo, ósea si te ves guapo, pero me refiero a que te ves bien con él.

— Tu te veías bien con Kaiyo, aunque es bastante intensa por lo que me han contado…— dijo tratando de emparejar el juego ridículo al que Oikawa parece querer jugar, como si hubiera sido él quién se ha comido la boca con otra persona la noche anterior.

— Si lo es, me sorprende que no esté escondida tras alguno de estos arboles… de hecho me pareció ver que algo se movía … — dijo mientras miraba el camino ya recorrido, sin ninguna intención de broma.

— Ah no pues buena suerte con Kaiyo, de seguro ya te ha recortado un mechón y ha hecho una muñeca vudú y todo

— Me ha mandado solicitudes a todas las redes sociales, y esta mañana la he visto trotar fuera de mi casa, 5 vueltas Iwachan 5!

— Pero que buen estado físico, yo creo que cuando te persiga con un cuchillo deberías rendirte y hacerte bolita.

Oikawa sabe que el chiste no ha sido remotamente bueno, que no deberían burlarse de la posible muerte de él gracias a su aversión por trotar, pero es que Iwachan surte ese efecto en él, le hace sentir que nada ha cambiado, y que todo es 100 veces más gracioso si están juntos, no se puede controlar y le suelta — _Me gustas tanto, y me he tardado media vida en darme cuenta._

— Ya, yo creo que tienes fiebre. — _Oikawa no puede hablar enserio, no puede, pensó_

— Que no, que es cierto. Y sé que no soy el mejor candidato y que probablemente lo haría fatal como tu novio, pero quiero que me hagas ese favor Iwachan, que me veas como a alguien a quién le gustas, y que no sabe que hacer ni que decir de aquí en adelante, porque en mis planes estaba guardarme esto y dejar que tu vida siguiera en paz.

— Como si alguna vez en tu vida hayas sido capaz de guardarte algo.

—¡Iwachan!

— ¡Oikawa!— dijo tratando de imitar su aguda entonación - Vale, quizás crees que te gusto porque han pasado unas cuantas cosas entre nosotros, pero Oikawa, te conozco desde que no te podías limpiar los mocos tu solo, quizás lo que sientes es cariño mezclado con lo mucho que nos hemos echado de menos estos años, quizás has visto que me van los chicos, y piensas … _"como es posible que a mi Iwachan le gusten los chicos y no me haya pedido matrimonio"_ o qué sé yo… pero puedes estar confundido, te gustan las chicas, bastante por lo que puedo recordar, y esto (dijo señalándolos a ambos) no es algo que esté dispuesto a sacrificar.

— Iwaizumi Hajime, jamás me he planteado si me gustan las chicos, y aún no estoy en necesidad de hacerlo, porque por lo que sé no es algo que notas de un día para otro, o no lo sé al menos para mi ha sido así, y no, no sé si me gusten todooos los chicos, pero si me gustas tu, quiero tocarte, quiero besarte, y por sobre todo quiero que tu quieras que lo haga, así que me gustaría que me dieran un poco de tregua, tú, makki y mattsun, que no soy un niño, y creo que puedo ser libre de querer de la forma en que se me dé la gana a quién yo quiera, ahí verás tu si es reciproco o no, pero no me voy a echar a atrás con esto Iwaizumi, me gustas.

—¿ Makki ? ¿Mattsun?

— Si, hasta mi madre cree que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, no lo ha dicho, pero estoy segura que todos quien nos mire por más de unos minutos se darían cuenta.

— Hey, suficiente ¿si?, eres más que suficiente para cualquier persona.

— Ya pero y ¿para ti?

Iwaizumi ruega porque caiga un meteorito frente a ellos, y no tenga que contestar, pero los segundos pasan y ve como Oikawa se encoge y los ojos se le vuelven agua, sabe lo que está pensando, sabe que la fachada de _"soy el sol que ilumina tus mañanas"_ no es más que una careta de un chico inseguro, y ciego, sí, debe estar ciego y tonto porque cómo podría dudar que él, Oikawa Tooru, el chico más brillante, encantador y divertido que ha pisado esta tierra puede no ser suficiente para alguien.

— También

—¿También qué?

— Eres más que suficiente Oikawa. y ya, ya está, vamos que llegamos tarde y Yuji nos está esperando.

Iwaizumi se puso en pie, listo para irse y salir de la atmósfera de confesiones para las que ciertamente no está preparado, pero Oikawa le sostiene la muñeca impidiendo la huida

— Iwachan …

Oikawa se situó frente a el, a centímetros, si alguien los mirara desde fuera, podría decir que la posición era idéntica a la de la noche anterior en aquella pista de baile, pero si le preguntaran a Iwaizumi, la describiría como algo nunca experimentado, pero tan familiar a la vez, era Oikawa envolviéndolo, tembloroso, pero envolviéndolo, a él, buscando su mirada pero no pudiendo evitar fijar la vista en sus labios, mordiendo los propios al ser descubierto, era Oikawa muriendo por besarlo, y la certeza lo paralizaba.

—¿De verdad quieres besarme?—susurró mirándolo desde abajo, incrédulo y expectante.

— Mucho.

Iwaizumi inspiró, buscando fuerzas, se acercó a Oikawa, más de lo que ya estaban, observando como parecía más nervioso que él mismo. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y le dijo — Si me vences, te besaré… sin reparos — Oikawa iba a rebatir pero Iwaizumi lo silenció con el dedo índice sobre sus labios — Pero … pero si yo te venzo, tu serás quién me bese, pero sólo cuando yo te lo pida, no antes, ¿trato?

Oikawa dudó, pero al final optó por seguirle la corriente a Iwachan, después de todo si o si había un beso involucrado, y Oikawa nunca perdía, menos ahora. — Acepto, ¿en qué quieres perder Iwachan… ?

—Vamos a correr, el primero que llegue a tu casa gana, así de simple, y sin trampas Burricawa o te olvidas de estos para siempre — dijo señalando sus propios labios.

— ¿Qué? Nooo!, sabes que odio el cardio, podemos no sé, hacer un sudoku, practicar saques, lo que quieras menos correr Iwachan….

— Nop, mis labios, mis reglas Losercawa, 1…. 2…3!

_Oikawa llegó 41 segundos después que Iwaizumi._

*

— Como te habrás dado cuenta, me tienes en plan de conquista, así que quiero que duermas en la cama — dijo solemnemente mientras señalaba su cama que sólo puede acoger un cuerpo

—¿Tú dormirás en el futón?, te vas a partir la espalda Oikawa, no es necesario...

— Si, si lo es, porque desde que recuerdo siempre me has cedido la cama incluso en tu casa, y quiero... déjame por favor hacer esto

— Tooru... — _así que esto es lo que se siente … ser cortejado por Oikawa Tooru_ — Está bien .

*

Eran casi las una de la madrugada y aunque Iwaizumi estaba molido, aún se siente sobrepasado y confundido, ¿Será posible que la vida le esté dando una oportunidad con Oikawa?, miró hacia abajo y vio al chico que le robó el corazón luchando por acomodarse en el futón que nunca ha utilizado.

— Hey, ¿me haces un espacio? —susurró

— Eres todo demandas Iwachan, sé que mi cama no es como la tuya pero definitivamente es mejor que este futón, siento el piso congelar mis pensamientos — dijo mientras se acomodaba.

— Vuelve a la cama, yo me quedo aquí

— No pienso moverme Iwachan, estoy tratando de conquistarte y no me importa quedar sin espalda por ello, tengo terapia física desde el martes, bien pueden arreglarme algo más que la rodilla.

— Bien, yo tampoco pienso moverme

—Bien, pues dormiremos mal los dos, aunque... si cobras tu premio, podríamos pasar una buena noche Iwachan .

—Nop— golpeó su nariz con el índice— Ya sé en que momento quiero cobrarlo, te tienes que conformar sólo con esto — dijo mientras expandía sus brazos .

— Me conformo con esto… por ahora

Lejos de rechazar aquel acercamiento, Iwaizumi prefirió creer que la vida ciertamente se había puesto de su lado, y tragarse sus miedos e inseguridades, si Oikawa le quería aunque fuera para experimentar, más adelante vería que hacía con su cordura, ahora decide creer.

—Ven— dijo rodeando a Oikawa con sus brazos, sumergiendo la nariz entre sus cabellos

— Hazte cargo de como me conscientes, que soy un animal de costumbre.


End file.
